


MY One, MY Only

by A_Modest_Proposal



Series: Oh My! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dad-chi, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou needs to be protected at all costs, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pudding Head Gives Great Head, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Suga-momma, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modest_Proposal/pseuds/A_Modest_Proposal
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama's journey together has had some ups and downs. It's been an emotionally bumpy road. Are they strong enough to make it through to the end together, or will something or someone stand in their way?4th and (Potentially Final) installment of the Oh My! Series.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Oh My! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717105
Comments: 50
Kudos: 222





	1. My One, My Only

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The POTENTIALLY final installment of the series. I might be tempted to write another chapter, but things will make sense once you read to the end. Let me know if there's interest. 
> 
> As always your kudos and comments feed me. I love hearing feedback from you guys, literally gives me energy. Thank you to everyone who has commented on the series so far. I read them all and really appreciate it. So thanks! 
> 
> This one is more emotional than previous chapters. That's how I getcha... lure you in with the smut then make you feel sad. Anyways, buckle in because this is going to be an emotionally bumpy ride.

**PART FOUR: MY One, MY Only**

The group’s return to Karasuno was subdued. They had explored a bit of Tokyo the next morning prior to getting picked up, but Hinata’s heart just wasn’t in it. Bokuto and Kuroo had been informed of what had happened that night prior and could only express that if Kageyama was being an idiot that they would be more than happy to show him the error of his ways.

“Hey, we mean it. If you ever just wanna visit we’d be more than happy to hang with you.” Bokuto said with a smile. “Other things included…” He said with an added wink.

Kenma nodded while Kuroo placed a possessive arm around his shoulders. “Hell you could just come join us at Nekoma if he’s being a total ass. Kenma here would be more than happy to be your setter, right?” Kenma blushed from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes, shrugging off the arm on his shoulder.

“Tsh. Hinata, despite being an idiot is Karasuno’s idiot.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi replied backing up Tsukishima.

Kenma’s gaze narrowed at the pair, approaching Hinata and pulling him into his arms before whispering into his ear.

“Don’t listen to them. You’ll be fine. Kageyama is an idiot, but he’s not stupid enough to reject you.” Kenma’s voice was conflicted. “I – I really like-” He paused, taking a breath, and continuing, his teeth gritted. “I like having you as my rival. You make the game fun.” He said quietly with a smile that didn’t quiet reach his eyes.

Hinata didn’t seem to notice, giving a bright smile in return pulling Kenma in tight for a hug, squishing the slightly taller teen. Kenma flushed in Hinata’s arms, a smile coming to his face as he slowly wrapped his own arms around Hinata, holding him close and breathing in his scent.

“GROUP HUG!” Bokuto suddenly cried out, snatching a reluctant Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and tossing them into the mix.

Kuroo joined in, his hand drifting lower to grab a firm grip on Tsukishima’s ass. He let out a small ‘Eep’, when he felt a hand sliding over his own ass, glancing over to see Yamaguchi giving him a smile, and a salacious wink. A wink that had him gulping, and turning away with a slight flush.

Hinata smiled within the grouping of giants surrounding both him and Kenma. He was flattered, but ultimately he knew this was something he had to deal with himself, but it was nice to know he wasn’t going in alone. Hinata reluctantly parted from the group. Tsukishima’s brother pulling up in his car to pick up the trio and drive them back to Miyagi.

Hinata felt his heart clench in his chest as he waved goodbye to Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto as the three drove away, back to Karasuno. He had a lot to think about.

\-------------

Hinata gave a final goodbye and thank you to the teens before entering his house and settling on his bed. This is where Hinata was currently, still staring at his phone.

**Hinata (1:40AM):** Do you hate me? Please just send me a message, anything to tell me that you don’t hate me.

There was no response still an entire day later. He could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, scrunching his face to make them go away.

_‘You’re an idiot. You’re making a big deal out of nothing. He obviously doesn’t feel anything for you… even if he looked so happy when you were together.’_ Hinata clenched his fists in his bedding, his body thumping back to put his pillow over his mouth and giving a silent scream into the material.

He couldn’t help but remember back to that night at the park. Oikawa possessively hanging over Kageyama’s form, and saying that Hinata wasn’t his boyfriend, and agreeing that he was fair game.

_‘I don’t know why he’s so mad at me. He’s the one who said he didn’t want me in the first place… and why would he when he can have Oikawa? Maybe he’s just pissed that I slept with Kuroo or Bokuto… or upset that he was sent a video of me. Or he doesn’t like me and he’s sick of constantly getting dragged into my sexual messes.’_ He thought to himself, holding the pillow close, and feeling that pit in his stomach gape open at the thought of being abandoned.

_‘Or what if he thinks I’m just a slut? What if he’s disgusted by me? What if he doesn’t toss to me anymore? I’ll die!_ ’ Hinata thought to himself curling his body inwards.

‘ _No. Stop. He has to feel something for you, otherwise why would he have chased after you on the bike, or why would he have joined in when they were in the bathroom together. After all he hates Oikawa. He’s said as much before. So… maybe- maybe he likes me?’_ Hinata thought to himself, his face flushing as he rolled around on his bed.

“Big brother?” A soft voice called out from the doorway to his room.

Hinata turned to see a flash of orange before he was attacked, the smaller form of his dear sister crashing into his own as she leapt onto the bed. ‘She’ll make an awesome volleyball player.’ Hinata thought before her knee crashed into his stomach, causing him to let out a light ‘Opmph!’ before tiny arms wrapped around his torso.

“Did you have fun in Tokyo!?” She exclaimed.

Hinata smiled up at her nodding as he gestured over to a small package on the desk in his room.

“I got you something.”

Natsu jumped from her perch on her brother’s stomach to leap towards the desk, snatching up the package and opening it happily. The torn package revealed Tokyo Banana package, causing her eyes to widen in delight as she hugged her brother tight.

“Thank you!”

“Don’t eat them all before dinner, mom will kill me.”

“I won’t. Thank you big brother! Love you!” She exclaimed, one of the treats in her mouth already as she exited his room.

Hinata sighed and fell back onto his pillow. Despite his insecurities he knew there were people out there who cared for him. It helped to bolster his resolve. Tomorrow he would confront Kageyama. Thinking about it only made it only made it harder, he would find out what the deal was between them, for better or worse.

\--------------------

Hinata’s resolve quickly crumbled the next day at school, and the day after and the day after that. A whole week had gone by without the pair speaking a single word to one another. Hinata had tried to approach Kageyama multiple times during the week but found as soon as he even got slightly near to the teen his approach was noticed and the raven’s haired setter would quickly escape or find and excuse to avoid him.

He even saw him leave his milk at his seat as he fled to escape him. Hinata sighed as he sat at the bench watching Kageyama set for Asahi as he pouted in the corner. Practices were even worse. Kageyama ignored him, only acknowledging Hinata’s presence long enough to toss to him, or grunt at an exclaimed “To me!” before ignoring the teen’s existence. Or at least that’s how it appeared to Hinata.

What the orange haired teen failed to notice was the longing glances thrown his way when his back was turned, or the slight flush when he would bend to grab a ball, or proud look on Kageyama’s face after Hinata connected with the ball to spike to the other side. Kageyama was clearly pining when he wasn’t actively glaring at or ignoring Hinata, and the team had taken notice of their change in attitude.

Hinata was off to the side, with Kageyama twirling the ball between his hands, avoiding making eye contact as they waited for practice to start. Hinata kept glancing over to Kageyama, building up his courage once again to approach. This might be the only chance he got, with the other being unable to flee during practice. It was time to put it all out on the line. As Hinata walked over to the teen he once again saw Kageyama turning to make a run for it.

“Kageyama, please don’t run away again. I need to tell you something.”

“Fine, what?”

Hinata felt incredibly nervous, his heart was racing, and he felt like he was going to collapse. He pulled together his courage and looked at the boy who caused him such emotional trauma over the week, but still couldn’t help but care about him. He had always liked Kageyama, respected him, it was his drive and passion for volleyball at first, but now as he had learned more about him, and had gotten to know him a bit more as a person _and_ fellow volleyball lover he really truly wanted to be with him.

“I- I like you.” He muttered, his hands to his sides.

“Tsh. Sure.”

Hinata frowned at the response. “No- I mean I wanna be with you.” His face was ablaze as he made the confession.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, his heart racing at the confession. He ignored the teen over the week because he couldn’t handle looking at him again. Not after seeing those videos. Not after feeling the anger and jealously bubbling up inside him again. He couldn’t handle it, the emotion of Hinata’s words. ‘ _Is he just messing with me Or is it just that he wants to have sex again?_ ’ He couldn’t be here, he wasn’t ready for this.

Kageyama began to walk away and Hianta’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. _‘No.’_

“No! Please don’t go, please just talk to me. Say anything, please!” He begged grabbing onto the back of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Tsh. Don’t be so desperate. It’s not like you don’t have other choices. After all you let Kuroo, Ushijima, Bokuto, Kenma, Tsukihima _and_ Oikawa all fuck you. Why do you need _me_?” He said, unable to hold the bitterness from his voice.

Hinata lost all power in his legs, in his being. He felt cold and numb. Kageyama looked perturbed when he saw the look of utter despair on the teens face. He opened his mouth to say something when Hinata released his hold on the setter, looking down at the ground.

“Oi! What are you two doing out there?! We’re doing drills!” Tanaka yelled out from the other end of the court.

Hinata moved mechanically, as if going through the motions. There was no bounce to his step, no fire in his eyes, just robotic. Kageyama watched as he moved away, wanting desperately to drag him back but being unable to make his body move. _‘Why is he so hurt? He has the pick of any guy, why would he bother coming to me for sex?’_

“Kageyama, take this side, Sugawara you have the other. Let’s run some spikes and receives!” Ukai shouted out, as the teams got into position.

Kagayama felt off his game, something wasn’t sitting right within him. He felt incredibly unbalanced, unfocused. He wasn’t prepared for the look that Hinata gave him. _‘What was up with that look?_ ’ He received the first ball and sent his toss, perfect, quick, and straight to-

The ball hit the ground with thump, and a quiet roll. Kageyama frowned, looking back and realizing Hinata was not in position to get it, he wasn’t even close, he hadn’t even moved.

Hinata looked at Kageyama so hurt, he couldn’t help but look away from the pain in his eyes. _‘What was his problem? He had plenty of other guys to choose from, like Oikawa and Kuroo and now Kenma. Why did he need to have him?’_

“Oi- Hinata, you alr-“ Tanaka begin approaching the teen before he took off like a shot, running from the gym at full tilt.

Tanaka looked at the space the teen formerly inhabited and back to the team in confusion. “Wha- did I say something wrong?”

“No, another idiot did.” Tsukishima responded looking at Kageyama.

Daichi sighed. “What did you tell him now?”

“I didn’t say anything. This isn’t my fault!” Kageyama shouted, his anger rising. His face was red with confusion and frustration.

“Whoa, calm down Kageyama-“ Sugawara began putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” He hissed in response shrugging off the hand.

“Hey! Go take a run and only come back when you’ve calmed down!” Ukai growled out.

Kageyama stormed off in a huff, slamming the door as he exited.

“What the hell was that?” Nishinoya exclaimed looking at the exit.

Yachi was shaking. “This is like the last time they fought, but Hinata isn’t angry this time. Kageyama is so scary though.”

Tanaka frowned remembering breaking up the pair when they were fighting before, this was different. He wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong but the pair had been acting weird all week.

“Do you think something happened between them?” Nishinoya asked.

“The two have been acting weird lately.” Tanaka said nodding knowingly.

“Did they fight?” Asashi asked.

Tsukishima scoffed caused everyone’s head to turn and look at him. He rolled his eyes and quickly addressed the group.

“Just let them work it out. There’s nothing you can do to fix this, they have to do it themselves. Just give them some time and space and eventually things will work out... or not.”

\----------------------

Hinata managed to make it to the clubroom before breaking down entirely. He hugged his knees to his chest as he let in little gulps of air in-between his tears. He knew there was a chance that Kageyama would reject him, and that he wouldn’t want him. He also knew that there was a chance that Kageyama would think poorly of him… but to hear him list out the guys he had been with… he felt like a whore. ‘ _I’m a slut. He hates me because I had sex with those other guys. What if he never tosses to me again? What if he wants me off the team? They would pick Kageyama over him any day. He could jump and spike and had good energy, but his receives were shit and he still sucked as serving. What if they don’t want me anymore…’_

Hinata felt his heart clench at the thought as a wave of tears hit him again. He could hear footsteps approaching so he quickly wiped his eyes and go to his feet, wanting to avoid embarrassing himself any further. He flinched as the club door slammed open and Kageyama stamped forward.

“What the hell was that?” He growled.

Hinata froze, unsure of what to say. _‘Is he mad I confessed? Or was- it was the toss. Oh.’_

“Sorry I missed your toss.” He said quietly. 

“Fuck the toss. What was with you running away back there? I thought you didn’t run from your problems, huh?”

Hinata frowned. “I – I wasn’t running away. I just-“

“Bull shit. You give me some half assed request for sex and when I say no you storm off in a huff from practice? You made me look like an asshole to the rest of the team.”

Hinata looked so confused that Kageyama almost felt bad in the moment, but was still feeling so frustrated and angry. _‘How dare he put this on me? He wants to be with me fine. I’ll give him what he wants, and maybe- maybe I won’t lose him. Maybe this will be enough.’_

Kageyama pressed forward, his hands on either side of Hinata’s face as he dove in for a harsh kiss, teeth nipping at the plush lips below him as he held Hinata’s hands to either side of his head.

Hinata tried to push him away, muttering a quiet ‘No’, but his rejection was swallowed by Kageyama’s lips pressing against his own, and strong arms boxing him in against the wall.

“I’ll give you what you want.”

The teen shook his head, desperately trying to explain the true nature of his confession but he was stopped at every turn. Kageyama hands stroked down his neck, pressing his lips against his again and again, the lack of oxygen leaving him feeling weak and dizzy. When Kageyama finally pulled away their breathing was ragged and forced.

Kageyama’s hands slipped down Hinata’s shorts, taking a firm hold of his ass as he pushed the shorts off the teen’s bottom to his ankles. Hinata shuddered at the motion, his hand pressing against Kageyama’s chest to attempt to push him away.

“Please stop.” He said, his face flushed and tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

Kageyama grip was firm, he shook his head. “No.” He said before bringing Hinata into another harsh kiss, his lips biting at the other’s as he pressed him fully against the wall, grasping his thighs and lifting him up, forcing Hinata to wrap his legs around his waist or risk falling. He was determined to have Hinata one last time, before he lost him. Perhaps if he was harsh enough then he wouldn’t have to worry about the teen ever seeking more, he could move on, somehow, move on from his emotions and forget about Hinata. His grip tightened on the teen’s thighs as the thought crossed his mind, his lips pressing firmly against the others.

Hinata's hands were clenched around Kagayama’s shoulders, his hands grasping his jersey as he cried into their kiss. This wasn’t what he wanted. Kageyama was being so harsh with him, and he still hadn’t acknowledged Hinata’s feeling, just saying that he was going to have sex with him. For what? Because he wanted it? This wasn’t what he wanted. He whimpered into the kiss his nails scraping across Kageyama’s back as he felt slick fingers press against his hole.

“Kagayama, please…” he groaned, hoping his plea would be heard and he would stop, however his groan had the opposite effect. The teen’s hips thrust forward, pressing a rock hard erection between his thighs, the slick appendage pressing against his barely loosened hole.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he began to squirm in earnest, going as far as to bite Kageyama’s lip in an attempt to break free. Kageyama pulled away lip bleeding slightly as he panted, glaring down at Hinata. He pressed his teeth to the teen’s neck, marking his shoulder and causing the middle blocker to cry out in pain. If Hinata wanted to play rough he’d play rough with him.

The air in the club room was musty and hot as Kageyama pressed his erection against Hinata’s barely prepared hole, the teen trembling in his arms, frantically shaking his head from side to side, his eyes closed to avoid looking at what was happening. Kageyama’s hands were hot on his thighs searing the impression of his fingers tips into his skin. He knew he would bruise later. Hinata wanted to die in that moment. He was about to be used by the boy he had grown to love. _‘Love-do I? I guess I love him. Fuck this hurts.’_ He thought to himself as Kageyama pressed forward into him, groaning into his neck.

Hinata grunted and accepted the pain, attempting to relax to make the pressure less intrusive but it was barely bearable. He ached, both physically and emotionally. He couldn’t comprehend why Kageyama was doing this…to go from a rejected confession to raping him in the club room. Tears began anew, as his head fell to Kageyama’s shoulder crying in earnest now, deep raspy shudders wracking his frame as Kagayama continued to press into him. Pressing kisses to his ravaged shoulder.

Hinata’s legs lost their power, his whole body shaking as Kageyama held him, his legs spread uselessly, as his hands remained locked onto Kageyama’s back, his nails digging into the flesh as he was used so thoroughly.

Another thrust slammed into him, and the spark of white-hot pleasure left him incoherent. Hinata frantically grasped at Kagayama’s back and jacket for leverage, as Kageyama relentlessly pounded into him. Waves of pleasure and pain wracked his body, as fresh tears fell from the corner of his eyes. Kageyama was relentless, his head hidden in Hinata’s shoulder blades, and his hands holding the teen’s thighs in place as he continued to roll his hips forward. Quiet moans spilled from his lips, smothered by the meat of Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata was close. The mixture of pain and pleasure and confusion and heartache weighing him down…he felt floaty. He couldn’t hold his voice in, feeling completely overwhelmed he closed his eyes, which only made things worse. Every sensation was intensified, Kageyama’s scent, his fiery touch, the heat of their bodies, and the dull pain from below. He could feel Kageyama moving inside of him, pushing deeper, as his hands pressed bruises into his skin. He let out a mixture of a whimper and a moan at the hot breath against his neck. Kageyama tracing the bite in his neck with his tongue as his cock bottomed out caused the teen to come untouched, and unwilling. His mouth fell open and a whine emerged as he trembled in the larger teen’s grasp. 

Kageyama shut him up with a harsh kiss, groaning into his lips as he continued to pound into his oversensitive body. His grip on Hinata’s thighs tightened as he gave one last thrust, holding Hinata in place as he spilled himself inside the teen, filling him with his release, hot and deep.

The pair panted, as Kageyama slid out of him with a wet sound, Hinata shivering at the sudden loss of support as Kageayama slowly lowered him to his feet, his legs giving way shortly after to crumple on the ground with Kageyama standing above him, his hands pressed against the wall. They were silent except for the quiet labored breathing of the pair. Hinata had a dazed look on his face while Kageyama quietly contemplated him. It was too quiet to think about the regret that he felt, remembering Hinata’s quiet whimper’s of ‘no’, and his tears.

He looked down as his friend, teammate and crush, seeing the number he had done on his small frame. Hinata’s face was red and flushed, his neck sluggishly bleeding from where he had bit him, and a small pool of semen, under his bare ass. He could see the beginnings of bruises on his thighs where he had gripped him. He felt his heart clench at the sight. ‘ _What have I done.’_

He tentatively reached a hand out to touch Hinata’s hair. “Hinata?”

There was no response from the teen, whose eyes seemed glazed as he turned away from Kageyama, only a slight shudder moving though his frame at hearing his name. His hand reached out to touch the shivering figure.

Hinata slapped Kageyama’s hand away and gave him a look that caused him to back up.

“Hinata… You said you wanted me. I thought this is what you wanted….”

“You- you thought I wanted _this_? I said I cared about you. -That I liked you, and you told me to just pick another guy I fucked? What the hell?! You can’t just reject me then fuck me in the club room. I said no. I said it so many times.” His voice broke. “Why? Why did you do that? I love you.”

Kageyama was speechless. He felt as if he heart was about to jump out of his chest, immediate and deep guilt clenching tightly around him like a chain. ‘ _Hinata… he loves me?’_

“I want a lot of things in my life, but this- this wasn’t –“ Hinata paused, seeming unable to continue the thought. He breathed deeply before continuing. “ I’ve always wanted too much, and I shouldn’t have expected anything more than what I’ve got. I wanted more than I deserved.” He cried, his voice breaking as he trembled his arms coming around himself in an act of self comfort.

“You know I’ve just- I’ve tried SO HARD to be good. I put my all into everything. I just want to be useful, and wanted for once for me. But I’m never good enough, never tall enough, never skilled enough, never lovable enough. Why am I never enough?!” He cried out.

“Hinata-“

“Don’t.”

“Hinata, just let me-“

“Please. Just stop. I – I know this was-“ he hesitated in saying the next words. “- for me. I get it. You don’t have to talk with me off the court. Sorry I ruined practice today. I won’t bother you again.”

Kageyama shook his head, unable to speak, unsure of what to even say. He had fucked up, worse than he could have ever imagined, and he didn’t know what to do. He had broken something within his friend, and he had no idea how to fix it.

Hinata flinched as he stood up, pulling his shorts back on as he hobbled to the exit, flinching as Kageyama moved to help him. Kageyama’s hand fell to his sides as he watched him, Hinata avoiding making eye contact as he exited the room, limping slightly as he left. Kageyama was frozen in the space, staring down at his feet for a long while, before slamming his hand into the locker. Punching it again, and again until his knuckles began to bleed. He would have continued if it weren’t for the hand on his shoulder.

He turned sharply, his fist raised only to stop when he looked at Sugawara staring at him in concern.

The hunch in the teen’s shoulder as he left the club room made him look utterly defeated, he didn’t even make eye contact with him.

“Kageyama?” He asked, his voice concerned. “I just saw Hinata leave. He looked… rough. Wanna talk about it?”

His brow furrowed as he turned away from Sugawara feeling a mixture of guilt, self-hatred and disgust rolling around in his stomach. He wanted to throw up.

“I’m a fucking mess.” He said, slamming his head against the lockers.

Sugawara let out a little cry at the action, grabbing the teen’s head and pulling him away from the metal to avoid causing further damage.

“Okay. So maybe a bit of a longer talk then. Let’s take a seat.” He said, calmly guiding his fellow setter to some mats in the corner.

\-----------------------------

Hinata struggled to bike home, he wasn’t injured as badly as he initially thought, but everything ached and twinged when he brushed certain bruises and pressed against his ass. He so badly just wanted to get home, so he pushed past the ache to arrive back to the his small place the country.

Knocking as he opened the door. “Mom?” He called out, unsure if he wanted her to see him right now, but also desperately wanting a hug.

He received no answer, walking to the living room he saw a note on the table, grimacing as he bent to pick it up.

The note on the table read;

Hey Sweetie,

I am so sorry I’m not home. Your Aunt Yuki has had an accident. Don’t worry it’s not too serious, but she is in the hospital right now. I took Natsu and we will be gone for the weekend visiting her. I’ll call you tomorrow, and if you want to join us you can. I know you have practice on the weekends, so it is up to you. There is enough food in the fridge for the weekend, so don’t just eat meat buns!

Love,

Mom

Hinata felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. He trudged over to his room, stripping off his clothes and staring into the mirror naked. He could see the imprint of Kageyama’s teeth on his shoulder, the indent of his fingertips on his thighs and could feel the congealed semen flaking between his thighs. He shuddered. He looked like a broken doll. He hated it. _‘I’m stronger than this dammit.’_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his hands across his eyes.

Without thinking his hand reached for his phone, pulling up Kenma’s number and calling him. He felt his tears forming again, despite the effort he put in to restrain them.

“Hey Hinata. What’s up?”

He couldn’t respond he felt his body tense and tremble again.

“Hinata? You there?”

He let out a small sniffle and quick inhalation.

“Hey- are you okay? What’s wrong?”

It was with that simple question asked with such love and concern in his voice that caused him to break, tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face, only able to let out a pathetic whimpering cry.

“Hinata. You need to tell me what’s going on. Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone? Please speak to me.” Kenma said, his voice becoming more frantic as Hinata’s cries seemingly grew in volume and despair.

“No- No. I’m – I.” He could barely keep his sentences straight, the events that had occurred in the clubroom hitting him all at once, unable to restrain the influx of emotion in the presence of care. “He – _he_ \- I.”

“Are you alone?”

Hinata nodded before realizing that Kenma couldn’t see him. He shifted the phone into a video call, without thinking , his back pressed against the bedroom mirror.

Kenma let out a gasp, his eyes narrowing at the state of the teen. His eyes were red from crying, and whether Hinata realized it or not the teeth marks were not the only visible marks left on his body. It was his eyes though that worried Kenma the most, they looked, devastated… utterly defeated.

“Hinata what happened?” He asked, his voice nearly trembling with the desire to pull his friend into his arms and protect him. Hinata simply shook his head, not able to trust his voice at the moment. Kenma slowly nodded. “You don’t want to talk about it now, that’s okay. Do you need me to call someone?” Again a simple shake of his head. “You- you want me to talk?”

Hinata frantically nodded his head. “I just needed to hear your voice.” He said, tears once again streaming down his face as he let out a small hiccup of misery.

“God Hinata. I want to be there for you right now. What can I do for you? Please tell me, anything. Please I can’t see you like this.” He said, his voice becoming almost frantic, his heart clenching in pain from seeming him so broken up.

“You – can’t I’m sorry. Sorry Kenma. This isn’t – it’s not your fault. So- so sorry I dragged you into this.”

Kenma felt his heart go out to Hinata as he apologized. “No. You never have to apologize for needing me. That’s what -“ Kenma struggled to say the next line, wanting to express so much more, but knowing it was not the time. “That’s what friends are for. I’m here for you. No matter what.” He said with determination.

Hinata let out a mixture of a wail, and whimper at that, curling in on himself, unable to handle the gentle and easy confirmation of support from Kenma in that moment. He was too raw.

“I- I have to go.”

“Hinata! Wait-“

Hinata cut Kenma off, shutting down his phone as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He limped over to the bathroom, taking time to scrub himself thoroughly, before settling into a near boiling hot bath, feeling the heat of the bath wash away the feeling of Kageyama’s hands on him. He leaned back staring blankly at the ceiling contemplating what had gone on between the two.

He confessed. He was rejected for being a slut. Then Kageyama gave him a pity fuck, albeit an unwanted and rough one for what… why would he do that? Hinata let out a whine, and felt tears once again forming, shaking his head in an attempt to will them away. He loved the idiot, his passion, his creepy smile, his genius on the court and the strange connection they seemed to share. His heart clenched tight in his chest as his breathing became slightly labored as tears once again begin to stream down his cheeks without his consent.

He loved him, but he was not ever going to be loved by him. He let out a small whimper, diving down under the water, and closing his eyes to escape from the thought. It only led to the sense of being confined and pressed down once again.

He wasn’t a stranger to disappointment. His father had left the family shortly after the birth of Natsu, abandoning them. He wasn’t sure why his dad did it. He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was him. They pulled together though. He was constantly rejected when he wanted to play volleyball at the beginning, no teammates, no chance, but wanting desperately to be good at something, to be someone. Rejection for being short was not unheard of. If it weren’t for Karasuno’s negative reputation before he arrived there is little doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t have been considered for the team given his height.

Or maybe he would have. It did him no good to dwell on hypothetical’s and negatives. He could only do what he always did. Pull himself up and leap higher, run faster, try harder. Hinata looked back at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and pulling himself out of the bath, before walking back to his room.

\-----------

Kageyama and Sugawara were seated on the mats sitting together silently. Kageyama avoiding eyes contact while Sugawara looked on quietly waiting for him to start. Kageyama’s lips were sealed, his brain unable to focus on anything except the memory of Hinata’s tears, and the look of utter betrayal and pain on his face.

Sugawara gave a small sigh, settling back. “You wanna talk about it?” Kageyama was silent. “How about I tell you a little story first, okay?”

Kageyama was still within his own mind, but gave a small nod.

“How to start… so you know the Captain and I are friends right?” Kageyama nodded. “Yeah well, for a while back in second year I could barely be around him.” Kageyama’s eyes rose at the confession, his focus pulling back to the conversation.

“Why?”

“I was in love with him, and he was straight.” Kageyama’s mouth opened, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Sugawara gave a self deprecating smile. “I was crushing on him since first year. He was always so comforting and was a great team player, a leader even back then. We were defeated over and over again, but he always supported us regardless. I fell for him hard. It sucks loving a straight guy though. I knew if I confessed that it would make things awkward, so I distanced myself instead. You understand?”

Kageyama nodded, seeing where this was going.

“So one day the big idiot decides to corner me, asks why I’d been so distant, tried to reconcile and such. I was pissed and frustrated. So I figured I’d push him away further. I confessed. The look on his face…” Sugawara sighed, leaning back into the mats and looking up at the ceiling.

“He was quiet you know. Like he is when he’s thinking about a strategy. Then he just said ‘Okay’. I didn’t really know what he meant, so I asked him, and he said that he understand my feelings and that he cared about me… but not in that way.”

Kageyama nodded, listening intently.

“It was the nicest rejection I had ever had and probably will ever have… and yeah it was awkward for a while, but we eventually got back to being friends, and teammates. He still has absolute faith in me, and supports me, and I do the same for him.”

The two were quiet for a moment, sitting together in silence before Kageyama finally spoke up.

“Hinata confessed to me.” He said quietly.

“I figured as much.”

“I- I didn’t take it _well_.”

Sugawara gave a little grimace. “Yeah, the two of you are pretty volatile. Are you not interested in guys, or is it that you just don’t like him?”

“I love him.” Kageyama confessed.

Sugawara raised his eyebrows in surprise, then confusion. “So why did I see him scuttling off to his bike like you had hit him?”

Kageyama flinched. “I didn’t get it, I misunderstood what he actually meant... I didn’t think he actually liked me.”

The setter groaned at that confession. “You didn’t think Hinata- our Hinata -liked you? He practically hangs off you each game, and the look of utter devotion he gives you when you toss to him makes me jealous. The kid practically worships you, complete and utter trust.”

Kageyama blushed, and hung his head in shame. “Yeah, but he’s like that with everyone. He compliments everyone.”

Sugawara huffed. “Ah, so you’re jealous.”

“That’s not it!”

“Either you’re jealous or you’re insecure.”

Kageyama was silent, contemplating his words, before sighing. “Promise not to tell anyone what I tell you next?”

Sugawara nodded. “Yeah, don’t tell anyone about Daichi either okay? Setter’s secret.”

Kageyama nodded, and took a deep breath.

“In middle school I was with Oikawa for a bit. We, we did some _things_ together and it was good. I had someone I admired, a great player, and attractive guy interested in me for more than my game, but that changed. The better I got the worse he became, he just started to draw away from me, until one day he just kind of snapped. I think he was going to hit me but Iwazumi grabbed him and pulled him away. I don’t know what I did, but he just kind of hated me after that. It hurt, then my grandfather died…” Kageyama began to tear up, Sugawara scooting forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He’s the one who got me into Volleyball. He pushed me to become better, to not hide myself, and to seek out stronger opponents. After he died I felt so alone. My teammates hated me, my one time lover was gone and hated me, and the only person who supported my goals was dead.” Bitter tears fell down his cheeks.

“When I was rejected by Shiratorizawa I was at an all time low. I felt like I was going to be alone forever, but then Hinata was suddenly there. He kept pace, he cared as much as me, and no matter how hard I pushed he pushed right back.”

Sugawara remained silent, silently offering comfort for Kageyama to continue.

“He’ll eventually leave too. He’s just too bright to hold onto. It seems like everyone he meets loves him, and cares for him, and he just cares right back, like it’s easy to care and love and be vulnerable.”

Sugawara nodded at that. “Are you afraid of being vulnerable?”

Kageayama’s head whipped up at that, before turning away. He gave a slight nod before taking another deep breath. “He makes me vulnerable, he makes me weak.”

“I think he makes you strong.”Kageyama paused at the comment, looking at Sugawara tentatively.

“I don’t mean just on the court. Hinata has the tendency to bring out the best in people, and I think that if he makes you feel a bit vulnerable, then that’s what you need. Don’t get me wrong, the whole king of the court thing was good back then, but have you seen how much you’ve grown? How you’ve learned about the players around you? You’ve made everyone stronger by allowing them in, and by allowing yourself to be a part of the team. That doesn’t make you weak Kageyama, it makes you strong.”

Kageyama nodded, feeling tears building. Sugawara pulled the teen in for a hug, allowing Kageyama to cry on his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles onto his back.

“I’m an idiot.” Kageyama choked out.

“Yes, yes you are.” Sugawara said with a smile. “Now why don’t you let Hinata know what you’ve told me? Give him a chance, and if things don’t work out, then at least you will have tried. There is nothing worse than hiding your feelings from someone, you’ll feel much better once it’s out. Trust me. I’ve literally been there myself.”

Kageyama gave a slight smile and nodded. “Thank you Sugawara Senpai.”

“Anything for my adorable, stubborn and emotionally stunted Kohei.” He said messing up Kageyama’s hair.

The teen squawked out in betrayal, smacking the hand away. “Now go out there and confess your undying love and tell him what an idiot you’ve been. Knowing Hinata he’ll welcome you with open arms.”

Kageayama felt his stomach drop. ‘ _Will Hinata forgive me? I don’t think I can even forgive myself… but I have to try.’_ The teen nodded in determination, waving goodbye to Sugawara.

“Please give my apologies to the team!” Sugawara nodded, watching Kageyama take off towards Hinata’s house.

\-----------------

Kageyama was about half-way to his destination, making goodtime when his pocket began to vibrate. He picked up his phone, noticing many messages, all from Kenma. He frowned, opening up the chat.

**Kenma:** What the FUCK did you do?

**Kenma:** He’s crying you asshole. I can’t get him to tell me what’s wrong, but I know it has to be you. Only two things make Hinata cry; losing at tournaments and you. He told me was going to confess. Did you reject him or something?

**Kenma:** Stop ignoring me! I saw the teeth marks you left on him. Explain.

**Kenma:** I am debating sending Kuroo to maim you.

**Kenma:** Fix this. NOW.

**Kenma:** If you don’t respond within the next hour I am coming to Karasuno and bringing backup.

Prepare to have Sugawara as the only setter in your team, you won’t be able to toss with no arms.

Kageyama frowned at the messages. It seemed like Hinata had called Kenma… ‘ _but why didn’t he tell him? Why didn’t he tell him what I did…’_ The teen felt guilt crushing his heart at the memory of Hinata’s tears, his flushed and disappointed face. He quickly typed a message before increasing his pace.

**Kagayama:** I have nothing to say to you.

He heard the phone ding again, looking down at the response.

**Kenma:** I don’t care if you have anything to say to me. What I need is for you to fix things with Hinata.

**Kenma:** Do you care about him, at all?

Kageyama felt anger building. Who was Kenma to butt into his business? This was between him and Hinata.

**Kagayama:** This is none of your business.

**Kenma:** It became my business when you made him cry, when he called me sobbing, and unable to form a coherent sentence.

He knew his anger was unfounded, and that the jealous little voice inside his head was just his insecurity speaking, but he was becoming irrationally angry at the Nekoma setter. The bitter jealous voice in his head spilled out onto his screen.

**Kagayama:** If you want him so much why don’t you just date him then. You’d be better for him.

**Kenma:** … I would. Happily. However _I_ actually take his feelings into consideration unlike others, you utter ass. He confessed to you, not me, and now I can’t get him to even pick up the phone. I’m worried you dick. What did you do to him?

Kageyama froze, he was worried. While his jealously was rearing its ugly head Hinata could have been hurt. He could have been hurt on the way home, or maybe there was internal bleeding, or… or he could have decided to hurt himself. _‘Hinata would never-right?’_

**Kenma:** Please. I’m begging you to check on him. I can’t get there tonight, and I need to know he’s safe.

Kagayama: Why?

**Kenma:** Are you stupid or ignorant? I care about him. He’s important to me.

Kageyama looked down at his phone his feeling of insecurity rearing their ugly head again.

On the court they were special together, they had something no other teammates had, a kind of sixth sense connection between one another, absolute trust… but off the court… what did he really have with Hinata other than a few special encounters and quips. What could he offer him that he couldn’t get from others? Kenma was smart and was going places, Oikawa skilled and attractive, Ushijima powerful and influential already in the Japan League, Kuroo was an amazing leader, Bokuto was energetic and personable and he was what? The king of the court? He was distracted by the ding of his phone. Looking down he saw another response from Kenma.

**Kenma:** If it helps you figure your shit out…he has never confessed to anyone, and hasn’t ever actually asked any of us for sex outright. He just kind of gets drawn into the moment by others.

**Kenma :** For better or worse he likes you, and talks about you all the time. So instead of holding a pity party for yourself because you watched your crush get reamed by a few guys how about you show him why he wanted you in the first place.

Kageyama felt like smashing his head into the nearest tree. ‘I’m a fucking idiot.’

**Kagayama:** I’m an idiot.

**Kenma:** A massive idiot. Now fix things with him. Either tell him that you like him back or apologize for being unable to return his feelings because you have the emotional range of a potato and are an idiot and you’re sorry for making him feel like shit. Either way he deserves better.

**Kenma:** … Also message me to let me know if he’s okay.

**Kageyama:** Okay.

With that final response he tucked his phone into his pants and broke into a sprint.

\---------------

Hinata rolled over with a groan when he heard the doorbell ring. His back was aching and he felt sore all over. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and wallow in self pity.

The door bell rang again, and again, and again. Suddenly it was loud knocking. He lay back down, praying that whoever it was would get the message and leave.

What he wasn’t expecting was the face of Kageyama to leer over him poking through his window beside his bed as he opened his eyes and removed his hand from his face.

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed, limbs flailing as he threw himself off the bed and to the floor.

Kageyama climbed in through his bedroom window, standing menacingly over his figure before reaching down his hand. Hinata flinched at the action.

“Let me help you up.”

“Huh?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and grabbed Hinata’s wrist, pulling him to his feet, and helping him back to sit on the bed.

Hinata felt incredibly awkward, and confused. A few short hours ago this was the same guy who pinned him to the club wall and fucked him without his consent, who essentially called him a whore, who was sitting at his desk staring at him like he wanted to cry.

“Do-do you want a tea or something?” Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama nodded. Hinata awkwardly attempted to get up from his bed, wincing at the movement. He startled when Kageyama’s hand flew to his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ll get it. Where are your tea things?”

Hinata was shocked at the action. He answered, feeling confused about the whole situation. “Uhh- tea is in the left hand cupboard beside the fridge, cups on the right, and the kettle you should see on the counter.” Kageayama nodded taking off.

When left to his thoughts Hinata was unsure how to proceed. He wasn’t sure why Kageyama was here. He figured all that needed to be said was said, or unsaid in the clubroom. What his purpose was here eluded the teen. He sat on his bed in silence, his mind playing through the different scenarios. He was so enthralled by his own thoughts that he failed to realize Kageyama had returned to the room, two cups in hand.

“Hey, here.” The setter said in a low voice, passing the cup to Hinata.

The teen startled slightly, but took the cup with a small, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t see anyone around when I went to make the tea.”

Hinata flushed, realizing that it would have been awkward if Kageyama had suddenly entered the kitchen with Natsu or his mom hanging about. “Yeah. My mom and my sister went to visit my Aunt in the hospital.”

“Oh? Is she alright?”

“Yeah. She’s just recovering now. She was in a minor car accident. No major injuries but she had to get a neck brace.”

“Hm.” Kagayama grunted in response, taking a small sip of his tea after blowing on it. “Where’s your dad?”

Hinata’s eyes looked to the floor. “He isn’t with us.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Hinata’s eyes glanced back up. “He’s not dead or anything. He just didn’t want to be with us anymore. It’s just me my mom and my sister.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata held the cup in his hands, taking comfort in the warmth and wondering why the hell they were sitting in his bedroom making small talk.

“He’s an idiot.” Hinata’s eyebrows raised at the comment. “He’s an idiot for not wanting to be with you.” Kageyama flushed after making the inadvertent confession.

The pair sat in silence. Neither being sure of what to say next.

“Why are you here?” Hinata finally asked, breaking the silence.

Kageyama took a deep breath, putting the tea onto the desk, and scooting forward, frowning when Hinata leaned back at the action.

“I – I fucked up.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah?”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said to you, or done what I _did_.” Kageyama said, his voice deepening with regret and guilt.

Hinata put his tea on his side table, his arms moving to wrap around his legs. “So why did you?” He asked quietly.

Kageyama wiped his hand over his brow, clenching his fists, until his nails dug into the soft flesh of his hand. “I- I was angry, and frustrated, and jealous and insecure.”

Hinata let out a little huff. “That’s a lot of things to feel at once.”

“You make me feel a lot of things Hinata.”

The teen flushed at the confession, pushing his head in closer to his knees. “Why were you angry?”

Kageyama took a moment to gather his thoughts, his brain going back to his conversation with Kenma and Sugawara. He was afraid of being honest with Hinata, of opening himself up. He looked at his friend, the boy who he loved curling into himself on the bed, completely vulnerable and open himself, and he knew he had to say everything, or regret it for the remainder of his life.

“I was angry at myself mostly. You – you draw people in Hinata. Everyone likes you-“ Hinata moved to speak but Kageyama held up a hand, “please let me finish. I know you don’t think that, or even do it purposefully, but you have so much passion and energy and everyone who sees it can’t help but love you a little.” Hinata’s face was getting redder and redder by the moment.

“You make it so easy to love you, and when you look at others and talk to them it’s like your entire focus and being is on them in that moment, like they are special and worthy and great… and I love that. I wanted that focus on me all the time because you make me feel… more.”

“Kageyama…”

“So when I see you with others it hurt, because it feels like I’m not there anymore, like your light is fading off me, and I feel cold again. I don’t think I deserve you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m _so sorry_ I hurt you.” Kageyama’s voice broke slightly, before he took another shutter breath and continued.

“I’m afraid of what you make me feel, because when I’m with you I’m on top of the world, and when you’re with someone else, I feel like I’m going to lose you… and it’s like I’ve been dropped down to the lowest point in my life again. It’s scary Hinata. It’s terrifying. I- I thought it would be easier not to be with you, and not to feel what I do, and I hurt you in trying to do that.”

Hinata’s eyes were locked on Kageyama, his heart breaking at his confession. He had always thought of him as someone with the utmost confidence someone with complete faith in himself. He had slowly been realizing that Kageyama required acceptance perhaps more than anyone else on the team, but he didn’t realize he had felt like this.

Hinata slowly unlocked his legs and tentatively moved towards Kageyama before wrapping the teen in his arms in a hug. “That’s the most I think I’ve heard you talk all at once.” He said with a small huff.

“Please- please don’t.” Hinata pulled away worried he had done something wrong.

“I can’t have you be nice to me right now. I need a moment.” Kageyama breathed deeply, blowing his breath out his mouth to calm down. “I need you know something’s. I’m messed up. I have some issues around trust and insecurity. I talked some things through with Sugawara, but I don’t think I’m in a good place right now.”

Hinata took a seat back on his bed.

“You know about Oikawa- at least a little right?”

Hinata nodded. “I know that you were together for a little before right?”

“Yeah. Not really a couple, but I thought we were. He dumped me without warning. Said something about me becoming too needy, but I think it was because he saw my improvement and was jealous. Anyways, I was a little messed up from that. Then my grandfather – he was the only person in my life who was a consistent. Mom and dad haven’t really been that supportive, or really there all that much, but he was. He died before I got to Karasuno. He-he taught me so much. He was the reason I got into Volleyball. ”

Hinata knew that condolences wouldn’t really help in the moment. So he said the only thing he could think of. “I guess I have a lot to thank him for then.”

Kageyama gave a small smile at that.

“I felt really lost when I met you. I was rejected by my teammates, by my school of choice, and I was alone, but having you there- it really made the difference Hinata.” Kageyama locked eyes with the teen before him. “I love you.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He reached out his arms, leaving them open. Kageyama moved forward, settling himself in the embrace of the smaller teen, his face in Hinata’s neck and his arms settled around his waist.

“I love you too idiot.” He said, tears coming to his face. Kageyama looked up, and brushed the tears from his eyes, placing a kiss on either cheek.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never want to hurt you again.” He said, his voice serious.

“Yeah- you say that now but wait till practice where you spike a ball into my face.” Hinata said with a small huff.

Kageyama frowned. “Totally doesn’t count. If it does then you’ve been abusing me for months, or do you not remember serving directly at the back of my head?”

Hinata laughed, a smile shining through his tears, bringing a smile to Kageyama’s face as he tugged him in tighter.“Might send a few more there next practice.”

“Hm. I’d totally deserve it.” Kageyama said with a deprecating smile.

The pair were quiet for some time, just lying together on the bed in one another’s arms. Listening to the steady beat of their hearts, and where their breathes intermingled.

“Kageyama?” Hinata said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I think I need sometime, and I know you do too… but do you want to try? I mean- try being us, but together?” He said, his voice wary.

The setter pulled away slightly, leaning over Hinata and looking into his eyes.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Maybe we can go in actual order this time. Confessions, caring, dates, and then sex, yeah?”

Hinata laughed and nodded. “Sounds great.”

Kageyama leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Hinata’s forehead. “I’ll buy you lots of meat buns.”

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaimed, before a rumble sounded in his stomach.

Kageyama glanced down frowning. “I didn’t mean right now.”

Hinata laughed and untangled himself from Kageayama’s grip, bouncing off the bed and moving to his door.

“Come on. I’ll make dinner. You wanna stay over? No funny business though!”

Kageyama nodded, joining Hinata in the kitchen, smiling as he saw the vibrancy he had come to love about the teen returning, his infectious smile, and his boundless energy. He enjoyed watching him flitter around the kitchen in a frilly apron, chattering away as he looked over to make eye contact with Kageyama again and again. He felt like he was being gazed on by the sun, once again being drawn into the heat and warmth of his attention. Everything was good and he was looking forward to what the future held for the two. Whatever may come he would not be afraid to pull his whole on the line.

\-----------------------------

FLASH FORWARD - THE WEEK PRIOR TO NATIONALS

\---------------------------

It had been some time with gentle touches, sweet words and constant confirmation but the pair had grown to a point where they felt comfortable with one another. Back to where they were at the start, with a better understanding of the other.

Kageyama had come to appreciate that Hinata would always be a beacon of light to those around him, and that he had more than enough love to give to others while still holding him in a special place in his heart. Meanwhile Hinata had realized how much Kageyama needed those verbal and physical affirmations that he was important to him.

The team had noticed the change in the pair, for the better. Hinata was happier than before, and seemed to work harder and play better. They had chalked it up to the training camp, but there was something there between the duo as well. Sugawara sent a thumbs up to Kageyama who blushed in response.

Daichi came over to the setter and placed an arm around his shoulder. “Hey. Saw that thumbs up. Something you aren’t telling me?”

Sugawara rolled his eyes, looking at the Captain with a single raised eyebrow. “There’s lots of things I’m not telling you. This one however is a secret.” He said placing his finger to his lips.

Daichi sighed and nodded. “Well whatever it is, I’m happy it’s worked out between the two. They are more motivated than ever. This might be our year.”

Sugawara gave a soft smile, one of slight sadness. “Yeah. Hard to imagine that this is the last tournament we’ll do together.”

Daichi looked over to his vice Captain with a look of expectant hope. “Hey, it’s not like its goodbye forever right? We will still be friends.”

Sugawara returned the smile, with a bit of sadness in his tone. “Yeah.”

“So what are your plans after graduation?” He asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Not sure. I was thinking about joining the police force though.”

Sugawara eyes lit up. “That’s perfect for you. You’re dependable, responsible and at times super intimidating.” He said with a little huff of laughter.

Daichi rolled his eyes at the comment, huffing. “How about you?”

“I want to teach. I was thinking Elementary school.”

Daichi ruffled Sugawara’s hair, “Talking about perfect choices… gentle, soothing Suga. You’re already such a mom.”

“Oh, alright Dad-chi.”

The pair broke into laughter, gently ribbing one another with small comments before looking over to the team running service drills. 

“You think they’ll be able to pull it off?” Sugawara asked.

“Hm. Even if they don’t they still have two more years ahead of them. Regardless of the outcome of this tournament, we’ve shown everyone that we aren’t wingless crows. I’m proud of what we’ve accomplished.” Daichi said, a look of pride on his face.

Sugawara grinned in response. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Now enough of this nostalgia! Let’s whip these renegades into shape.”

“Right!”

The pair joined the team in their practice. They didn’t know exactly what the future would bring, but they were moving towards it with determination in their hearts.

\---------------

Kageyama was packing up his bag in the clubroom, wiping sweat from his brow with his towel when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he looked to Hinata, who looked strangely shy.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Uh. I wanted to tell you something. Could you meet me by my bike when you’re done?”

Kageyama nodded, watching Hinata exit the room. Tsukishima approached him from the side.

“Seems like the two of you are getting along better.” Kageyama hummed in response, continuing to pack his bag. “I was told to pass on a message from Kenma.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were in communication.”

Yamaguchi sidled up beside the pair. “We’re not, not really. But Kuroo begged, and he’s just so pretty when he begs.”

Kageyama groaned, smacking his hand against his palm. “I didn’t need to know that.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Anyways, it’s troublesome, but he says he’ll see you on the court, and setter to setter he hopes that you are supporting your _team_ properly.”

“Why did you say team like that?”

“Because you idiot - he didn’t really mean the team, he meant Hinata, but you are too stupid to even pick up on something that explicit.” Tsukishima responded rolling his eyes.

“Oh. Yeah.” Kageyama had a serious look on his face, a look of determination. “I won’t let him down ever again.”

“Oi. Don’t go making stupid promises. People mess up all the time. Just, don’t be as much of an idiot as you usually are.”

Kageyama huffed. “Noted.”

“Anyways, message passed on.”

“Wait.” Yamaguchi said, looking over.

“He didn’t _explicitly_ say anything, but I think you probably know anyways. Kenma cares about Hinata.”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“I mean he _really_ cares about him. Kuroo has said as much, and he knows him better than anyone, except maybe Hinata.”

“Yama- you really shouldn’t-“ Tsukishima began to say.

“He deserves to know Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said with determination. “I just- he’s a good person. From everything that Kuroo has said he finds it hard to connect with people, so don’t…don’t be cruel.”

Kageyama was silent, considering the words of the two and mulling it over in his mind. “Okay. Thanks for letting me know.”

Yamaguchi nodded, walking away with Tsukishima as Kageyama sat considering the words of the two. He sighed, getting to his feet, his bag on his shoulder as he made his way over to the bike rack. He spotted Hinata’s mop of orange hair, approaching the teen who was sitting beside his bike twiddling his fingers, and looking incredibly nervous.

“Hey.”

Hinata startled at the greeting, jumping to his feet. “Hey.”

“You wanted to talk right?” He said, putting his hands in his pocket.

“I wanted to let you know I’m okay now.”

“Okay.”

“I mean… I mean I’m _really okay_ now, if you- _you know_.” Hinata said, looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization of what Hinata was really asking. “Oh.”

Hinata flushed. “If you don’t that’s okay, if it’s still too soon of whatever.”

“No- _no_ \- it’s good. It’s okay. It-it’s great. Are you? I mean are you okay-with _this_?” Kageyama asked, his face equally as flushed.

Hinata reached out, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“We can go to my place. My parents are still out at a conference.”

“Okay… okay then. Let’s go. I’ll message my mom.”

\-----------------------

Kageyama had never felt so nervous before. He was acting like a virgin again, but there was something special about seeing Hinata sitting on his bed, in his bedroom, when they were alone together. It stirred something inside him.

Hinata was oblivious to the conflict in the setter, sitting on Kageyama’s bed with his photo album that he had snatched off his shelf. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the mini version of the setter. _‘Awah! He’s so adorable. He’s like 90% eyes. How?! ‘_ Hinata’s head popped up when Kageyama settled on the bed beside him, smiling as he looked down at the image.

“That was in the park. My grandpa took me there to practice sometimes, here-“ he flipped the page. “That’s my grandpa. This is the gym he worked at. He was a coach of a ladies team called the Kitagawa ☆ Birds.”

Hinata smiled at the picture of the older gentleman surrounded by a group of young women. He looked proud.

“Hey did I ever tell you I used to practice with the girls team?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No, but I can totally see that.”

“Hey!”

“I mean you are very pretty.”

Hinata flushed at the compliment, feeling a mixture of irritated and pleased. “I’m not pretty.”

Kageyama scoffed.“ You are totally pretty. So why were you with the girls team?”

“Well you remember my middle school team right?”

“Not much, just that they were a mess, and you were by far the most interesting out of the group. I remember being disappointed that you didn’t seem to live up to your skills.”

“Yeah, well. I kinda had to force them into playing with me. I was the only one who really knew how to play, and the rest were just friends who I roped into joining with me.”

“That sounds exactly like something you would do.”

“Rude.” Hinata said with a huff.

“I mean you tend to inspire those around you. So it makes sense that you could get a group together of non-players to join in a tournament.”

“Oh. Thanks!” Hinata smiled, his grin brightening up the room.

“Anyways, we never really had a chance to get together after that, so I just practiced with the girls team when I could, or used the court when they were done. I played against the wall a lot.”

Kageyama frowned. He could see the lengths that Hinata went to in order to play. The drive he must have had to continue under those circumstances when most people would have just given up. He leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Hinata’s lips.

When he pulled away Hinata was flushed. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You amaze me sometimes. A lot of the time actually.” Kageyama said, looking Hinata deep into his eyes.

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat, the look of adoration in Kageyama’s eyes was almost too much to bear. He set the photo album on the nightstand and shifted closer to the setter moving to straddle his lap, his eyes on his face checking if his movements were accepted. The raven haired teen put his hands on Hinata’s waist in confirmation.

“Can- can I kiss you?” Hinata asked, his voice breathy and nervous.

“Yeah.” Kageyama’s voice was deep, his eyes never straying from Hinata’s as the orange haired teen leaned in to press his lips to his.

Hinata’s lips were soft and plush, and Kageyama couldn’t help but groan into the kiss. His slowly hardening arousal pressing up against the plump ass settled onto his lap. Hinata noticed the pressure and experimentally rocked his hips, drawing another needy groan to escape Kageyama lips. The teen pressed up rocking into Hinata’s motions, his mouth opening and his tounge sweeping at Hinata’s lips begging for entrance.

Hinata’s breathing had picked up as he rolled his hips he opened his mouth to be claimed by Kageyama, who leaned back, pulling Hinata with him in his arms, their mouths pressing together insistently as they rocked together in the bed. Kageyama’s hands drifted down, squeezing and massaging Hinata’s ass as the teen stroked his fingers through his hair.

Kageyama was unable to wait any longer, rolling Hinata over so the smaller teen was beneath him. “Is this okay?” He asked his voice raspy and highly aroused.

Hinata nodded, his legs spreading open so Kageyama could settle between them. Kageyama groaned at the image, tugging on Hinata’s shirt and pulling it off, before the teen returned the favor. The pair kissing again, their tongues sweeping against the other’s as Kageyama rolled his hips into Hinata’s swallowing the little groans and whimpers that escaped his lips.

Kageyama pulled back, shifting down Hinata’s body to lick at his pick nipple, enjoying the shudder it drew from the teen. His hand shifted to tweak the other bud, as his teeth nipped at the one between his lips. Hinata gave a small cry at the motion, his hands reaching up to settle on Kageyama’s head, his chest pushing forward into the motion. Kageyama took that as permission to continue. He laved at the bud until it was hard, and wet and swollen, throbbing heat against his lips, before moving to the other.

Hinata was nearly mindless with pleasure. He had never considered his chest to be an erogenous zone. He had no idea he was so sensitive, but then again no one had ever really played with them like this before. If Kageyama didn’t pull back soon he was going to lose his mind.

As if answering his prayers, Kageyama pulled away, looking at the flushed and panting figure below him. He reached for Hinata’s shorts, pulling the material down his legs, before returning to give the same treatment to his underwear.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, leaning down to take Hinata’s lips in a kiss.

The passion and desperation he was met with was unexpected. Hinata’s hand flew to the back of his neck, as he whined into his lips, the teen’s wet and swollen buds pressing against his own naked chest. His hips rocked into Kageyama’s his hard erection sweeping across the cotton of his shorts.

“Please, please…” He begged in a broken voice.

Kageyama nodded, reaching over to his bedside table and drawing a small bottle of lubricant out before settling back between Hinata’s spread thighs. Unscrewing the lid he coated his fingers in the slick substance before looking onto the pink twitching hole in front of him. His mouth was dry. This would be his first time preparing Hinata. His first time with him alone. His cock throbbed in his shorts.

Kageyama quickly moved from the bed, stripping the material from his body before settling back down, completely naked like Hinata. He leaned back preparing to prep Hinata’s but shuddered when the teen’s hand wrapped around his erection. Hinata must have collected some of the lubricant himself because his hand wrapped slickly around his erection, pulling his foreskin up and over the head of his erection, before gently pulling it back down. Kageyama groaned at the motion, his hips thrusting forward without thought. Hinata leaned up to press a dirty open mouth kiss to Kageyama’s lips, his hand stroking between the two as his tongue dipped into his mouth, swirling with Kageyama’s own, before pressing his lips back to his in a sweet kiss. 

Kageyama finally broke from the haze of pleasure before pushing Hinata back down with a huff. “Greedy.” He murmured, getting a small laugh from the teen.

His laugh caught in his throat and his breathing hitched as Kageyama’s finger slipped through the ring of muscle, and he began gently pumping the digit in and out. Hinata writhed on his finger, begging for more, but Kageyama was determined to go slow. He wanted this to be their official first time together, a redo, the way it should have been if Hinata hadn’t gone to the bathroom that day.

He slowly added a second finger, his mouth moving down to take Hinata’s nipples into his mouth again, sucking on the delightful little buds, and pumping his fingers in and out at the same time. He paused in his motions, his fingers probing deeper, with more exploration and accuracy than before, searching for his prostate so he could make the teen see stars.

Hinata was rocking back and forth on the fingers when he gasped, his hips wantonly pushing down on the fingers inside him, tightening and groaning around them. Kageyama uttered a quiet ‘ _Fuuckk.’_ At the vision, his other hand pressing Hinata’s hips down as he purposefully pounded his fingers into that spot over and over again, scissoring them as he continued to brush against Hinata’s prostate.

The small spiker was a hot squirming mess, his hands gripping the sheet’s below him as he frantically tried to move against the hand that was holding him down. His face was hot and flushed, and his mouth was open, taking in small shuddering breathes between his groans and whimpers.

Kageyama pulled his fingers from Hinata, making a squelching noise as he drew them out before slicking up his erection, and placing it against Hinata’s hole.

“I want to be your one, your only.” Kageyama growled, placing his mouth to Hinata’s neck, pressing kisses to every inch of his skin, his hands pressing and caressing, rubbing and smoothing over as if to remove the imprint of other’s from him.

Hinata blinked, his mind coming back to him in the moment, before his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s shoulders and neck drawing him in for a deep kiss.

“I love you. I trust you. You are my one.” He said with a smile.

Kageyama pressed desperate kisses to his mouth at the confession, his mouth pressing against Hinata’s neck, to place a kiss over the now healed bit mark. He leaned back, holding his erection steady as he slowly pressed forward, before looking down at Hinata as he entered him.

He pressed forward, inch by torturous inch, until he was finally seated deep within him. Hinata was shuddering while Kageyama took deep breathes to allow him to become used to the intrusion. Kageyama continued to press soft kisses to his lips, muttering about how beautiful Hinata was, and how much he loved him. He really wanted to go slow, but it was incredibly difficult. Hinata felt fantastic, slickly gripping him tight, his body shuddering around him. He felt so much better than he remembered.

“God, you feel incredible.” He panted.

Hinata was feeling equally overwhelmed, and could feel Kageyama inside him, his thick member pressing against his prostate with each slow press forward, the salty kisses from Kageyama needily pressing against his lips, the labored breath against his shoulders, it was driving him mad. Hinata was pleased by the thought and consideration that Kageyama was showing, but needed him to move.

“Please.”

With that broken cry of a request Kageyama groaned, pulling back before sinking deep again, his hips rolling and thrusting in a steady rhythm, his forehead creased in concentration as he watched Hinata fall apart underneath him.

Hinata was muttering incoherently, clenching each time he stroked against his prostate, his fingers clawing at the sheets under him. Kageyama wasn’t sure what he liked more, the lusty noises Hinata was making as he thrust into him, the lewd squelching of their bodies meeting over and over, or the tight clench of Hinata around his cock. He was going to finish far sooner than he would have liked.

His hand reached between their bodies to grip Hinata, firmly stroking his member and causing the teen to let out a wail. “Tobio!” He cried out, spraying his seed over the bed sheets and his own stomach as Kageyama thrust through the aftershocks, his own body nearly convulsing as he came deep in Hinata with a groan.

They were both panting heavily before Kageyama gently pulled out, laying down beside the teen for a moment, basking in the afterglow, before groaning and getting up.

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked, his voice raspy.

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a bubble of pride pop up as he realized that he had caused that. “Don’t worry just getting a towel to clean us up.”

Hinata nodded before settling back in bed. Not before sneaking a peek at Kageyama’s behind as he strolled out of the room.

The teen returned shortly after, a wet cloth and a large towel, carefully he clean the pair off, pressing a gentle kiss to Hinata’s thighs once he had cleaned him, much to the amusement of the orange haired teen.

He pressed a sweet kiss to Kageyama’s lips, pulling him back down onto the bed once he had finished, quickly snatching his arms up and cuddling with the taller teen.

Kageyama pressed a kiss to his forehead, both of them still hot from their previous excursions. He sighed into Hinata’s hair holding him close.

“Hey, Shouyou?”

“Hmmm…” Hinata responded his voice sleepy as he rested lax and boneless in Kageyama’s arms.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“What you said.”

Hinata frowned. “You’re going to have to be more specific. I recall very little of the things I said and I’m pretty sure half of it wasn’t actual words.”

“That you’d be my one and only.”

Hinata looked up at the comment, seeing the insecurity playing across Kageyama’s face once again.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yeah. If that’s what you want. It’s no hardship for me to get great sex from my boyfriend.”

Kageyama flushed, hiding his face in Hinata’s hair. “So you’re my boyfriend then. You didn’t even ask.”

Hinata nodded. “You’re right.” He scuttled out of Kageyama’s grip and turned to face the teen. “Tobio Kageyama, will you make me a very happy middle blocker and agree to be my boyfriend? In sickness and in health-“ His words were interrupted by the pair of lips that descended on his own.

He pulled back and looked at Hinata in his eyes. “Yes.” He said, his expression serious.

“You didn’t even hear all the downsides yet!” Hinata exclaimed, partly joking.

“Doesn’t matter. So long as I have you there is no downside.”

Hinata couldn’t help but smile, smacking Kageyama gently on the shoulder. “You sap.” He paused shifting forward to press another light kiss against the teen’s lips. “I love you.”

Kageyama flushed at the confession, but nodded. “Ditto.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on his thigh. “What kind of confession was that?”

Kageyama pressed another kiss to the nape of Hinata’s neck, before whispering in his ear. “You are my one and only. I love you.”

“Better.” Hinata said with a flush. He paused for a moment before asking a question. “Were you really that jealous - about the others?”

The raven haired teen looked up at the ceiling as he pondered the question. He finally turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Hinata’s lips.

“Yes and no. I mean- I felt insecure. You’re beautiful Hinata, inside and out and I’m afraid that someone will snatch you up, and I’ll be unable to keep you by the side. That and I don’t like the idea of someone just using you for sex. You’re better than that.”

Hinata blushed at the confession and snuggled further into Kageyama’s arms, holding him close.

“I have my own confession. I was always afraid that you would realize how much better you are then me. I’ve been working against the world’s expectations for so long, fighting for any scrap of recognition and pushing past when people said I couldn’t do something… then to have you acknowledge me in that middle school tournament, to have you acknowledge me as a rival and then a teammate and then to trust me... It’s the first time that I didn’t have to fight as hard. I’ve never really been wanted before and these past few weeks have been a lot. I just kind of- it felt nice to be desired you know?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah. It’s nice to be wanted… but I will always want you.”

Hinata blinked and gave the teen a wide and bright smile. “I’ll hold you to that when I’m old and decrepit.”

Kageyama blushed, turning his head away. Hinata poked him again until his face emerged. He nodded, his face flushed a bright pink. A darkness seemed to flicker in Kageyama’s eyes, as he snatched up his phone from the table, Hinata watching his movements as he pulled the teen to his chest. He unlocked the phone, cradling Hinata from behind, and kissing up his neck, before whispering in his ear.

“Can I take a picture?”

Hinata flushed and turned his head back slightly. “Why?”

“I want to show you off. Want to make them horny and jealous.” He responded, nipping at the teen’s neck and placing a hickey on the soft skin.

Hinata groaned nodding as Kageyama took [a shot of him](https://imgur.com/a/v1XGfXk) placing a bite on the teen’s neck in the exact position of the one he has left in the clubroom. Hinata’s shirt was slipping off his shoulder slightly, his face flushed and his hand moving to push Kageyama away.

“Ow. What the hell?” Hinata murmured rubbing the bite.

Kageyama didn’t respond staring down at the mark in pleasure. Hinata’s eyes narrowed when he saw the look, his fingers moving up to press on the bruised skin with a slight hiss.

“You possessive asshole.” He muttered, turning away with a blush.

Kageyama merely grinned in response, pulling the teen close again and dragging him into his arms as they rested on the bed. Pulling the covers up and spooning the lithe teen from behind. He placed a gentle kiss to the nape of Hinata’s neck. He looked at the boy in his arms and felt a lightness he hadn’t felt before, a touch of freedom. He had come to a decision.

“Hey Shouyou. I wanna take one more photo.”

The teen heard something in his voice that made him pause. He looked at Kageyama in question but nodded.

They snapped another quick photo before settling back into the bed. Kageyama looked into Hinata’s eyes with such love and adoration that his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you.”

Hinata smiled, before a little devious look crossed his face. “Ditto.”

Kageyama let out a laugh before proceeding to tickle the teen in his arms until he cried out for mercy.

\---------------------

MEANWHILE

“Why did shitty-kawa send this to me? As if I want the little idiot.” Tsukishima groaned, looking at the possessive glare in Kagayama’s eyes as he looked into the lens. “That idiot is terrifying sometimes.”

Yamaguchi laughed. Poking Tsukishima on the cheek and grabbing his hand. “Of course you don’t need Hinata. Not when you’ve got me.”

Tsukishima flushed. “Yeah sure.”

Yamaguchi snorted, able to see past his poorly erected defenses, placing a kiss to his lips.

\--------------

“Guess Chibi is off the market.” Oikawa said with a sigh looking at the image. “Yet another thing my little Kohei took away. I opened his eyes to the world of gay sex, and he left me in the dust. Disappointing.”

Ushijima rolled over in bed, looking at his own phone. “Hm. He looks like a panther protecting a kill.”

Oikawa let out a little huff. Ushijima looked over, pulling the brunette in and ravaging his mouth. Oikawa groaned into the kiss, pressing his hands against the teen’s chest and pushing him away.

Ushijima leaned back. “You ever think, maybe, just maybe, you’ve had other options all along?”

“Huh?”

The brunette let out a sigh. “There’s more than one reason I wanted you to come to Shiratorizawa.”  
  


“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa’s face lit up, and Ushijima immediately regretted saying anything.

“Ushiwaka I didn’t know you CARED!” He exclaimed. Ushijima quickly got up and began to exit. “Ushi! No come back. Let me love you!” He cried out chasing after the taller teen as he fled.

\----------------

Bokuto looked down at the image on his phone with a mixture of disappointment and happiness. He was so proud of his little Kohei, bagging his crush and getting that confession. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointment though.

“Aw man! I was looking forward to having a little fun at the tournament.” He whined. “Either way- good for you Hinata!”

He sent off a quick text of congratulations before settling back into his bed.

\----------------

Kuroo was over at Kenma’s playing videogames when he received a text with a message, hearing a little ding go off shortly afterwards on Kenma’s phone. He frowned looking down at his message, before sighing.

‘ _Looks like he finally made a move. Clearly he’s marking his territory. Ah well. Still have sweet little Tsukki and that demon Yamaguchi.’_ Kuroo thought to himself before looking over at a flushed Kenma. Kuroo raised his eyebrow, he was slowly shimmying closer to get a better look at the image. “You got the picture too… Hey- that one looks different than the one I got!”

On Kenma’s phone was a picture of Hinata cradled in Kageyama’s arm, the other side of his neck bare and unmarked, presented up to the camera like an offering, a smirk on Kageyama’s face, and a flush across Hinata’s. There was a small message under the image that simple read. ‘Looking forward to seeing you at Nationals.’


	2. My Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Kagayama and Kozume are finding the way to work as a terrific trio instead of a dynamic duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and second last chapter of the series because I have difficulty in letting go of things. Read to the end to see what the final chapter will be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And as always kudos and comments feed the beast, and I read and enjoy them all. Thanks again for the support for this series!

Kenma was sitting in his room alone, playing the latest video game leaning back against the headboard. Their team had taken a room at the hotel closest to the stadium during the Nationals tournament, where a majority of the other teams were staying as well. Kenma couldn’t help but pity the other guests, with the large rowdy crowds that had checked-in that night, everyone high off of a win, or depressed and trying to forget after a loss. 

Everyone was paired together for a room. Kenma and Kuroo elected to room together, though Kuroo hadn’t stayed long, issuing a quick goodbye before practically racing out to meet with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Apparently the pair were rooming together and looking for a little fun. He gave a small grin at the reminder of the face Tetsuro made when he told him not to wait up. He didn’t think he had ever seen his childhood friend quite so… excited. He was happy that he was happy. Tetsuro may have been a consummate flirt, and a bit of a man whore, but he was still Kenma’s friend, his first friend and his first of many things. 

He sighed as his character met a swift and sudden end in his distraction. He switched off the game, and looked to his phone, taking in the picture of Shōyō in Kageyama’s arms again. Tetsuro had swiped the phone, and turned it into his background. He hadn’t found the heart to change it. The insinuation was clear in the picture. The question was he interested in the offer? He hadn’t had the courage to reply to the text from Kageyama, and despite having been in almost constant contact with Shōyō he couldn’t bring himself to bring it up. Shōyō was gorgeous, sunshine incarnate, cheerful, sweet, energetic and someone that drew others to him like a moth to the flame. Even Tetsuro who had stood by in throughout his very awkward childhood had failed to completely bring him out of his shell as Shōyō did. No, that wasn’t quite right. Shōyō didn’t force him to do anything, he just, accepted him as he was, and admired him for it. It made him feel a sense of comfort he hadn’t really had before. 

It was a heady feeling having his attention entirely focused on you. A feeling Kenma wanted again after having that brief taste during their outing in Tokyo before being overwhelmed by the sheer energy of Bokuto and the charm of Kuroo. He couldn’t compete with them, but he wasn’t sure if Shōyō even wanted him to, he had always been welcoming of him, even when he was quiet. Kageyama was an entirely different beast all together. He admired the teen for his determination, his skill, but most of all he envied his work ethic. The strangest thing is that for some reason Kageyama didn’t mind him being involved with him. ‘Is it because he doesn’t see me as a threat?’ His thoughts were put on hold as he heard a knock on the door. 

‘Tetsuro probably forgot something from his bag… God knows what.’ He thought to himself as he stood to answer the door. Nearly slamming it closed again when he saw Shōyō standing there in slippers, a casual pair of sweats and t shirt. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest when Hinata looked up to make eye contact. His umber eyes glittering in elation as he was quickly enveloped Kenma into a hug, the teen practically leaping into his arms, orange hair flying into his face as he snuggled close into the teen. 

“Kennnmmmaaa. I missed you! Great game today you were amazing out there!” Hinata exclaimed, his hold still tight on the teen as he fit his head underneath Kenma’s chin. ‘Perfect fit.’ The teen thought to himself as his hands slowly caught up to his brain, reaching up to reciprocate the one sided hug. 

“Yeah, you too.” He replied, sighing into the soft hair under his chin. Shōyō smelled lightly of citrus, no doubt a soap that he was using, it was a tangy and sweet smell, one he sank into as he hugged the teen close. 

Hinata couldn’t help but smile into the embrace, melting along with Kenma and simply enjoying the older teen’s arms around him, keeping him safe and comfortable. “Kenma?” 

“Hmm…” he replied into the hug. 

“Can I come in?” Hinata asked into his shirt. 

Kenma reluctantly pulled away taking a step back, noticing the sudden nerves of the teen before him. Shōyō was pulling on his t-shirt, revealing his unmarked clavicle, as he fidgeted. Kenma gave a small nod, stepping back further to open the door, stepping aside to allow him to enter. 

“Awah! Your room is so much nicer than mine!” Hinata exclaimed stepping into the space. 

Kenma shrugged, rubbing the back of his head and closing the door. “Yeah, Tetsuro as team Captain got the best of the rooms, I was just lucky to room with him.” Hinata scrunched his nose. 

“Kageyama and I are beside Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.” He muttered. 

Kenma gave a solemn look. “My condolences.” 

“I mean Kageyama and I are a little gross at times, but it’s like someone awakened some kind of beast in Yamaguchi. The third and second years are even scared of him. He’s for sure going to be the captain one day.” Hinata said, his eyes glazed over in slight fear over the first year. 

“Tsh. Kind of funny that all the Karasuno first years turned out to be such sex fiends.” Kenma remarked, side eyeing Shōyō as he walked over to his bed. 

“Oi!” Hinata exclaimed, tackling the pudding haired teen. “Who are you calling a sex fiend?”He said practically straddling Kenma’s torso. 

“You, your boyfriend, the grouchy blonde, and the scary freckled one.” Kenma replied nonchalantly with Hinata spread across his torso. “If even half the stories Kuroo has told me are true…” he trailed off shuddering slightly. 

Shōyō flushed, he nibbled on his bottom lip, and his eyebrows furrowed, a clear sign that he was thinking through something difficult. Kenma waited for the teen to regain his courage to speak, his hand resting lightly on his thigh. 

“Speaking of my boyfriend…”

“Hm?”

“Kageyama told me what you said… that night when I called you. Sorry about that by the way, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Yeah.” Kenma sighed, falling back onto the bed and looking up at the amber eyed angel sitting on him. “You never really explained what happened. I just got the message later that you were okay.” 

Hinata frowned, looking away. “Tobio and I- he- he and I worked things out, so it’s fine now.”

Kenma wasn’t fully convinced, but he figured Shōyō would share what exactly went down when he was ready to. For now he wanted to know what the teen was here to discuss. “So what did you want to say?”

“Kenma… Do you like me?”Hinata asked his voice small and unsure. 

“Yes.” Kenma replied honestly without hesitation. He missed his opportunity to confess to Shōyō in Tokyo and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. Consequences be damned he was going to be honest. 

“I mean like-“

“I know what you mean Shōyō … and yes, I like you… a lot actually.” He said his hand reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata paused at that, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling into his own, holding it tight. He was quiet for a few minutes, the pair sitting together in silence, Hinata holding Kenma’s hand in his own. 

“Why?” the teen paused, taking a deep breath before parsing out his question. “Why do you like me? I mean… I liked hanging out with you when we’ve been together, I’ve had fun… but I’m loud and energetic and I’m not that smart. I mean I’m failing most of my subjects, and you’re smart and-“ 

Kenma quickly shut down his train of thought by pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Hinata’s lips. He leaned back, looking at the teen thoughtfully. 

“Is that really what you think about yourself?” He asked. 

Hinata flushed and looked away. “I kind of get Kageyama, because he’s a bit of an idiot like me… and we both love volleyball so much that it makes sense that we share that same passion but-…” He trailed off looking down. 

Kenma tilted his head to the side, his hand reaching up under Hinata’s chin to bring his head up. “Do you like me?” He asked, his eyes locked onto the umber one’s before him, his hand still lingering near his face. 

The small teen nodded frantically, his eyes never leaving Kenma’s. “I do! I think you’re smart, and talented, and thoughtful and I want to be around you more.” 

“Okay.” Kenma said with a smile. “And I like you.” 

“But-“ 

“I’ll admit, you are energetic and loud, but that’s not a negative Shōyō. I’m quiet, and a little awkward, but you never make me feel that way. I think it’s a little selfish, but I like you for how you make me feel.” 

Hinata looked up at that, and gave a bright grin. “I make you feel good?” 

“Yeah. You make me really happy, except when you’re sad. I don’t ever want you to feel sad Shōyō.” He said, his tone serious. 

Kenma slowly leaned in, sighing when Hinata’s lips met him halfway, the pair pressing together, gently holding the other before slowly pulling back. 

“So where do we go from here? I know you are with Kageyama, and I’m assuming you like him…” 

Hinata nodded. 

“So what do you see between us? You set the pace here.” Kenma said removing his hand from Shōyō’s thigh and leaning back to wait for his statement. 

“Are you okay with Tobio?” Hinata asked quietly, his voice sounding nervous. 

Kenma was silent. He wasn’t really sure what to say as he hadn’t really had the opportunity to chat with the gloomy teen outside of the few matches they had played. He didn’t really know him aside from his skills as a player, how much he meant to Hinata, and a few stories his friend had shared. He decided to be completely honest. 

“I don’t know. Outside of our phone conversation and a few games I don’t really know him. I know I didn’t like how sad he made you… but he makes you happy now right?”

Hinata nodded at that. 

“Then we’re cool.” 

Hinata’s face looked serious as he furrowed his brows in contemplation. He suddenly relaxed, a big smile coming onto his face. “I can work with that.” He said with a smile. 

Kenma snorted, Shōyō the eternal optimist. He sighed, opening his arms to welcome the teen in, an invitation that Hinata gladly took, leaning into the embrace and sighing into Kenma’s chest. 

“Kenma are you okay with me and Kageyama together?” 

Kenma rubbed soothing circles onto Shōyō’s back. Breathing in the citrus scent wafting from the teen’s hair, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against his own. His hands shifted down the teen’s waist, dipping into the curve of his spine, before stopping their progression. Kenma knew there was no separating the pair, and that it would not be fair to do so. He didn’t feel any jealousy when thinking about Shōyō and Tobio together… so long as Shōyō was happy, he was happy. 

“Yeah. So long as you are happy I’m fine with whatever. Are you sure Kageyama…Tobio is okay with this… with us?” Kenma asked. 

“Yeah. He wanted us to have our first time together alone. He and I missed that… I guess we did as well. Kinda.” 

Kenma’s breath caught in his throat. ‘First time together…’ “Are you okay with this?”

Hinata lifted himself up, his eyes holding Kenma’s gaze before shifting to his lips, his pink tongue swiping out to moisten his own. The tension in the room seemed to amp up with his look.

“Yeah.” Hinata muttered. His eyes were half lidded as he slowly lowered himself down, pressing his plush lips to Kenma’s own. 

The setter groaned at the brush of their lips together, his mouth opening to invite Shōyō in. The teen was tentative at first, exploratory in his movements, his head tilted to the side as his tongue swiped out to meet Kenma’s own. His hips straddled the setter’s waist and his plump behind was raised just slightly off of Kenma’s growing erection. 

The pudding haired teen groaned into Shōyō’s mouth when he experimentally rolled his hips. He felt the teen tremble in his arms when his hands slid to grasp a hold of his plump behind, massing the globes and squeezing as his tongue lapped the others. 

The teen’s grinded together, breathing heavy, mouths slick, and lips kiss bruised. Kenma was intoxicated with the noises coming from Shōyō’s mouth, the whines and breathy little gaps as their hips rolled together in a mock dance. 

“Shōyō…” he groaned. 

Hinata was in a similar state, he was nearly trembling with desire, enjoying the noises he was able to draw out of his normally quiet friend. Kenma was beautiful, handsome, desirable. He was equally flushed from their actions, but his eyes are what made Hinata shake. He looked on with such tender admiration and desire that he couldn’t help but physically respond. 

The small middle blocker lifted off his shirt and tossed it to the side before tugging on Kenma’s sweater. The pair were soon bare-chested, Kenma’s hands stroking down Hinata’s sides, before moving back up to tweak and pull on his pretty pink nipples, Hinata arching into his touch as he reached between his legs to rub at Kenma’s erection. 

The setter groaned, his head falling forward to pull Shōyō’s tempting nipples into his mouth. His tongue flicking the hardening bud, rolling the other between his fingers, his eyes half lidded as he looked up into Hinata’s eyes darkening in desire. He moved his mouth down from his chest to press Hinata backwards as he licked his way down his abdomen. He tugged at the teen’s sweat pants, pulling them down over his hips, and off his legs as his erection sprung free. 

Kenma paused and took in his prize below him. Hinata looked beautiful, flushed and spread out under him like an offering. He decided to tell him so. 

“You’re beautiful Shōyō.” 

Hinata flushed and turned away slightly, feeling embarrassed. He felt his erection throb at the sight. He leaned down to pull Hinata into a deep kiss, hips hands rubbing circles on his hips as he dipped his tongue between those tempting lips. He poured his love and desire into the kiss, taking in the warmth of the body beneath him and knowing that he was going to have him, it was exhilarating. 

He groaned, quickly shifting off the bed to grab Kuroo’s bag. If he knew his friend at all he would have what he needed. A quick search of the side pockets gave him access to a small bottle of lubricant and a few packets of condoms. ‘Perfect.’

He made his way back to the bed, Shōyō looking at him with a mixture of desire and amusement as he tried not to rush back to his side. His eagerness was showing. He calmed himself as he shifted between the teen’s legs, pressing heady kisses to his lips again, swallowing the breathy groans as he spread a dollop of lube onto his hand. His hand shifted down between the two to slide up and down Shōyō’s hard shaft. The shock of the warm, slick hand against him made the teen jerk as if electrocuted and his hips thrust forward and his head fell back. He was riding out the sensation as Kenma watched him with desire, his underwear tenting. He couldn’t help but lean down to lap at the exposed skin of the teen’s neck, running his tongue along his clavicle as he pumped his hand up and down. 

He could barely take the pressure, stripping of the remainder of his clothing to settle naked in-between Shōyō’s thighs. 

“Kenma…” Hinata groaned. 

“Mmm,” the teen responded agreed nonsensically, shifting slightly their cocks to brush together fully for the first time. Kenma was thick and long, foreskin rolled back enough for Hinata to glimpse the swollen head and he exhaled, rolling with the movements of the teen’s hips as he took their cocks in one hand, letting the tips slide wetly together. He remembered the feel of it still, the taste, and felt his mouth water at the thought. Bokuto and Kuroo had interrupted them before, not allowing the pair to go very far. Now he would have a chance to go further with his friend, well, more than a friend. 

Hinata sat up, and pressed an exploratory kiss to Kenma’s lips, shifting the power between the two as his hand took over. His tongue was slick and dipping in-between Kenma’s lips the pair only pausing to breathe, Hinata enjoying the look of dazed lust on Kenma’s face. 

He reached out, exploring, stroking up the setter’s cock, his fingers lightly trailing patterns across the throbbing length, gently cupping the heavy sac beneath. He dragged his fingertips along his thighs then back up to retrace his steps all over, until his fingers gently stroked the loose foreskin back and forth a few times.

“Are you playing with me?” Kenma asked, his voice a husky purr. He spoke directly into Hinata’s ear, gently nipping at the lobe. 

“Maybe. I like playing with you.” He responded, squeezing along the length and pumping up and down briefly before stopping. 

Kenma groaned, “What a tease.”

“Hey! I’m not a tease. I fully intend to give it up.” 

Kenma gave a small smile, his hand stroking up the back of Hinata’s neck pulling him into a brief kiss, before leaning back and nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I don’t mind a little teasing.” 

He returned his hand to the two pressing their erections together and pumping the pair in time. Hinata gasped and shuddered.

“Sensitive?”

“Ye-yeah,” the teen murmured huskily. 

Their lips met again. Kenma couldn’t get enough of Hinata’s mouth. He felt like he was hypnotized by those plush lips. He wanted them around his cock again, but was afraid to ask. He figured it was time to go big or go home. 

“Shōyō…”

“Yeah?” The teen seemed lust dazed his hands gripping the blanket as Kenma continued to stroke them. 

“Can you suck me off?” 

Hinata let out a whimper at that, nodding frantically as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Kenma’s mouth before shifting to his knees. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Just- just like that.” Kenma muttered, before throwing a pillow to the ground for Hinata’s knee’s. 

Kenma spread his legs his hand curling through Hinata’s fluffy tresses as he lowered his head down onto his erection. Kenma groaned at the sight. The first time Shōyō had taken him into his mouth the teen was distracted, but there was nothing but the two of them there, and he couldn’t wait to feel his lips around him again. 

Hinata ran his tongue up the length, his hands pressing against Kenma’s spread thighs. He pressed down on the length before him before pulling back and placing a wet kiss on the tip. He reached his other hand over to gently grasp Kenma’s, making eye contact with him briefly before directing the hand to the back of his head. Kenma made a noise that sounded like the mixture of a groan and a pleased purr before his hand tightened on the back of his head with a gentle but firm pressure.

Shōyō took a deep breath through his nose, and kept it steady as he slowly swallowed, feeling the stretch and pressure as he slowly took Kenma down as far as he could. He could feel the corner of his eyes water as he pressed to the base, looking up in that moment to see Kenma’s dazed and lust filled look. 

“Shōyō- you look so fucking beautiful.” Kenma hissed, his cock throbbing from within its tight wet confines. 

“You’re so good, such a good boy.” Kenma praised. Hinata moaned quietly in response. The hum thrumming thorough his body. 

Kenma hissed again, letting out a loud groan, and spreading his legs wide, his grip tightening in response to the motion. Hinata felt a thrill pulse through his body. He had done that, he had made the quiet and controlled teen moan out loud. ‘I want to hear more’. 

Hinata pulled back slightly, placing one hand on Kenma’s, to give him the go ahead to control his movement. Kenma nodded, slowly pulling Shōyō off his erection before pressing him back down. He gave his eyes sharp, checking to see if the teen was alright with the motion. He continued to thrust forward, his eyes rolling back as he continued to pound into the slick wet heat, Hinata taking his cock deep in his throat and back again. Kenma’s hands tensed in the orange locks as he began to near his climax, slowly down and looking back down. He nearly reached his own climax when he saw the look on Hinata’s face. 

The teen had tears leaking consistently from the corner of his eyes, his lips spread wide, spit slicked over his erection, his eyes glazed over in desire, and his hands working between his legs teasing his hole and stroking his own erection. 

“God Shōyō.” Kenma pulled him off his cock with a slight pop, watching the teen come back to awareness. Kenma leaned forward to pull him into a filthy kiss, tongue lapping and sucking on the other’s, biting and nipping at his swollen lips. 

He pulled Hinata up onto his lap, their mouths meeting again and again, pressing open mouthed kisses to his lips as his hands wandered, smoothing up Shōyō’s arms and down his back, dipping into the valley between his cheeks. Hinata whined when he pressed his fingers against the slick opening, his head leaning down to press kisses to the teen’s neck, before slicking his fingers and pressing two in at once.  
The teen groaned at the action pressing up into the movement his erection sliding against Kenma’s abdomen. The setter quickly swallowed the groans, knowing how easily they could be heard and how loud Hinata got he continued to tease and stretch the petite redhead, licking into his mouth and squeezing his plump cheeks as he thrust his fingers in-and-out in an easy rhythm. 

Hinata breathed through the motion, his mind feeling fuzzy as he enjoyed the pressure between his legs, the mouth drawing him in and the rise and frantic beating of Kenma’s heart against his own chest. He could feel only a minor twinge of discomfort when the third finger pushed in, which was quickly overshadowed by the blinding pleasure of having those long fingers press against his prostate. The noise he made was something between a whine and a cry, begging for more with his eyes. 

“You’re so soft for me here.” Kenma whispered into his ear, spreading his fingers wide, and thrusting them up. 

“Yes,” Hinata breathed. His whole body felt over sensitive, his peaked nipples rubbing against Kenma’s chest, his erection throbbing against his abdomen, his entrance desperately clutching Kenma’s fingers. He was nearly dizzy with desire, hard and wet. He rolled his hips into Kenma more urgently now, grasping his shoulders to anchor himself as he rode his fingers and bounced in his lap. 

Kenma could only watch on with hunger as he saw Shōyō suck him in so greedily. The teen was panting , his eyes half lidded as he took his pleasure from him. Kenma didn’t want their play to end so quickly so he reluctantly pulled out, kissing away the whine of frustration that emerged from Hinata. He slicked his fingers again, circling the twitching ring, and smearing more lubricant over the shuddering muscle, dipping his finger in only to pull out again shortly after. 

Hinata groaned into his shoulder, pressing kisses to his jaw, and arching his back into the motion. “Please…Fuck me…” He groaned. 

“I don’t want to fuck you.” Kenma replied, curling his finger, stroking it in and out, circling again. He enjoyed the slick and pliant stretch of the muscle, imagining it stretching around him as he pressed in… 

The slight burn was so good, low and perfect. Hinata couldn’t take it. He tucked his head under Kenma’s chin and sucked a hickey onto his neck, pulling back and eyeing him. 

“Why not? Please Kenma.”He whispered feeling self conscious and awkward. He wasn’t sure why the teen didn’t want him, all signs were pointing towards the opposite. Was he re-thinking their connection? 

“I am not going to fuck you. I’m going to take you apart, and make love to you. You deserve better than a simple fuck Shōyō.” Kenma didn’t take his eyes from the umber ones staring back at him. 

Hinata felt his heart swell, leaning forward to press desperate kisses to his mouth. He felt a rush of emotion at the confession, a bit of embarrassment and a heightened desire that made him squirm in Kenma’s lap, spreading his legs wider apart and circling his arms around the teen’s neck, pulling him deeper into a kiss. 

Kenma slowly broke from the kiss, gathering Hinata into his arms and slowly pressing him down onto the bed. He grabbed a condom from the table, slowly rolling it over his erection, pressing kisses to Shōyō’s lips as he did so. 

Hinata watched as Kenma pulled back, placing his erection at his entrance before looking back for permission. He nodded absently, his hands reaching up to grab a hold of Kenma’s forearms as he slowly sunk into his ready hole. His head dropped back onto the pillows with a low, whining moan.

Kenma watched as inch by torturous inch he was swallowed up by Shōyō. He took the chance to mouth at the Shōyō’s neck, ghosting his teeth over his skin rather than biting the supple flesh. He continued to press forward impossibly slowly before he was finally seated deep within. 

Hinata felt full, emotionally and physically, enjoying the look of tortured joy on Kenma’s face, the scrunch of his furrowed eyebrows in his concentration and the light of desire in his eyes. Kenma inhaled deeply, and exhaled to gain control over himself giving an indecipherable smile to Hinata as he saw him watching. 

“You’re perfect Shōyō. So perfect.” He said pressing a kiss to the corner of the teen’s lips. 

Hinata’s heart pounded in his chest at the motion. There was something about this moment that was different than the others. He felt vulnerable and safe at the same time, it was both exhilarating and terrifying and he wasn’t sure how to respond. Tobio was easy in many ways. He was straight forward and brash, rarely thinking things through and was honest in his emotions, at least once he knew what those emotions were. Kenma was so much more mature, quiet and reserved… and he felt like he was being invited into something special when he gave him that look. He couldn’t stand the silence, the moment too heady for him. He rocked gently, spreading his legs wider, and pushing his head further back into the cushion. 

Kenma immediately responded, grinding in more fully, rocking in and out and enjoying the slick tug of the two meeting. He set an easy rhythm, watching the beautiful and awe-inspiring sight in front of him, Hinata’s hands gently grasping his arms, his eyes shifting over his face with a look of vulnerability and desire. He knew that look in this moment was all for him. 

He leaned down, hauling Hinata in for a kiss, crashing him against his chest and connecting their mouths in a deep open-mouthed kiss. Hinata blossomed under the attention, allowing him the connection, pouring his feelings out through the frantic twining of their tongues. 

He reached his hand forward, taking Hinata’s hands in his own, palms pressing together and fingers intertwining over Hinata’s head. Kenma pressed kisses to Hinata’s lips, his forehead, his shoulder, breathing into his skin how much he cared for him, and letting out small exclamations of how much he was enjoying the teen and their connection. 

“Shōyō- I – oh God, you feel so good around me. So hot.” 

Hinata could barely form words, his breath being punched out of his body with each thrust, only able to let out little huffs and groans at the building pleasure and pressure. He felt like a cork ready to pop. Suddenly Kenma pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and stared into his eyes. 

“I love you.” He said in a genuine and breathless tone. 

Hinata felt a tidal wave of pleasure and love crash over him, blinding him to everything around him. His voice rose in pitch, became a pained noise of desperation. He could barely breathe. 

“Kenma!” Hinata cried out. 

Kenma cursed at the exclamation seeing tears forming in the corner of Shōyō’s eyes as the teen shuddered through his orgasm, clenching and unclenching rhythmically as he shook in Kenma’s arms, his cum spraying thick between their bodies. The feeling of the hot splash between them spurred the teen on, pulling Hinata in for a filthy kiss as he rolled his hips into the spasms, nipping under Hinata’s chin and grinding his erection in deeper. 

Kenma groaned, pressing his forehead to Shōyō’s as he thrust in deep, shuddering as he came deep inside him, pulsing and twitching, grinding up against Hinata in equal measure. Shōyō panted, his hands firmly grasping Kenma’s back, rubbing circles on the shuddering frame as he struggled to catch his breath. Their bodies were hot a sweaty as Kenma leaned down to press a bruising kiss to his lips, before holding their foreheads together, their breathes intermingling. 

“Are you okay?” He said, his voice husky. 

Hinata nodded in earnest, “I’m good- that was good... no great. ”

“It was pretty great,” Kenma echoed.

The pair sighed as Kenma pulled out slowly, tying off the condom and flinging it somewhere before settling back into the bed. He pulled Shōyō into his arms, snuggling him close as he pressed gentle kisses along his neck. 

“Kenma…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” 

Kenma smiled, a wide and bright smile, squeezing Hinata tight and placing kisses along his neck. He felt overjoyed, his heart ready to burst. It was at this moment that a knock sounded at the door. 

\------------------  
Kenma quickly threw on a robe and approached the door. Looking through the peephole he saw Kageyama standing there, a black pair of sweatpants, an oversized shirt and a pair of sandals with a scowl. 

He sighed, opening the door a touch. “Hey”. 

“Can I come in?”

Kenma looked behind himself to Shōyō sprawled out on the bed, a sheet barely covering his lap and a flushed glow. Then back to Kageyama. He hoped that Hinata was telling the truth about Kageyama being okay with this otherwise that sight might have been his last. ‘But what a way to go’. He shifted out of the way, opening the door wide enough to allow Tobio in before quickly closing it to avoid catching the attention of the coaches monitoring the halls. 

“Well isn’t this a pretty sight.” Tobio commented, taking in Hinata’s form laid out on the bed. 

Hinata flushed at the comment, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips as Kageyama approached the bed taking a seat behind the teen, and trailing his fingers down his shoulders and back. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Hinata’s shoulder, before making eye contact with Kenma while whispering into Hinata’s ear. 

“You have fun?”

Hinata nodded, leaning back into the raven haired teen’s touch. He let out a small whimper at the feeling of Kageyama’s fingers trailing down his back to press against his entrance. 

“Mmmm… seems he filled you up. You’re nice and relaxed here.” He said pressing in two fingers in one go. 

Kenma stood stock still by the door, frozen while watching the scene before him. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to do. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to notice his hesitation at the same time, the middle blocker opening up his arms to welcome him in, and Kageyama simply sending forward a smug smile. He wasn’t exactly sure how to interpret that, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He moved back towards the bed, settling in front of Hinata. 

Kageyama smiled once he settled in front of the pair, it seemed slightly unnatural, like his face wasn’t quite meant for smiling, but the right intention was there. Kenma returned the look with a hesitant nod. 

Hinata sighed. “You’re both making it awkward. Kenma- Tobio, Tobio- Kenma. Now kiss and play nice.” The teen said, crossing his arms. 

Kageyama let out a small snort at that, while Kenma smiled. He looked back to his fellow setter, raising his eyebrows as if to ask ‘How about it then?’ Kageyama responded with his own look and a shrug as if to say ‘I’m in if you are.’ Hinata looked between the two with a frown, the silent communication thing was kind of weird when you were on the other side of it. ‘Is this what the team sees when Kageyama and I communicate?’

The teen was seconds away from just grabbing their heads and smushing their faces together when Kageyama leaned forward to press his lips chastely against Kenma’s. Kenma rolled his eyes, gripping the back of the teen’s hair and thrusting his tongue into the other setter’s mouth, swallowing down the teen’s groan and dominating the kiss for a moment. Kageyama’s competitive streak kicked in, and he let out a deep rumble, his own hand shifting forward to drag the teen deeper into his hold, tongues twisting together until they both pulled away panting. 

“Wow.” The pair looked over to see Hinata watching with wide intrigued eyes, his hands tucked in front of his legs. He looked exactly like he looked after seeing a cool move on the court. “That was hot.” 

Kageyama scoffed, turning away slightly with a flush. Kenma smiled, leaning forward to pull Shōyō into his own kiss. He kissed Shōyō like it was the last thing he was going to do, and for all he knew it was. Kageyama could decide at any moment to stop their encounter, to pull Shōyō away from him and he knew that while the petite spiker cared for him, even loved him, he knew that Kageyama held a special place for him, a place of greater importance. They had more memories together, they spent more time together. He couldn’t help but feel self conscious when compared with the other setter. It makes him feel even more awkward about everything that's happening, but this is something that Hinata wanted, and had asked for, and he wasn’t about to stop it. 

He pulled back slightly looking on at the teen in front of him fondly. He knew he was not likely to ever meet someone like Hinata again. He wanted to savor the moment in case it was to be his last. However Hinata had other plans, practically leaping onto Kenma’s lap, and pressing his lips to his own insistently. Kageyama watching on, his eyes half lidded, and one hand down his sweat pants. 

He shuddered with the passion that Shōyō kissed with, the way the teen surged forward to his lips with wild abandon, all but attacking his mouth. The moment was thrilling, Kenma groaning into his mouth, licking back to Hinata’s to chase his own taste, his hand gripping the back of the teen’s head tenderly, pulling him deeper into the kiss before pulling back with a huff. 

He watched, his eyes half-lidded and glazed as Shōyō turned to press his lips back to Kageyama’s, letting out little whines and whimpers as Kageyama licked into his mouth, dominating the smaller spiker with biting kisses and strong hands. He saw Kageyama’s hand shifting down to Hinata’s erection, taking him in hand before jerking the teen’s cock with quick, solid pulls. Hinata was practically shaking with desperation as Kageyama drank down his cries. Kenma was entranced with the image of Hinata’s hips thrusting into Kageyama’s fist. 

He groaned, drawing the attention of the pair, Hinata’s head falling back his mouth opening, lips swollen and slick, begging for his kiss. He felt torn, Kagayama’s eyes were on him, his focus split between the slick pull on Hinata’s throbbing erection, and Kenma who stared with such open desire at the teen. Kageyama gave a slight nod of encouragement and that was all he needed, lips clashing messily with the teen’s, kissing him deep and humming a sound of encouragement with Hinata’s eager response. 

Hinata seemed to enjoy the attention, his hands gripping Kenma’s shoulders with desperation, Kageyama teasing him below as Kenma drank in every whimper, and whine that escaped his lips. He shuddered in his arms, his hips thrusting into Kageyama’s fist, as the pudding haired setter kissed him deep, Tobio letting out a humming sound of encouragement and appreciation at the sight. 

Hinata pulled away from the kiss to let out a whimper, the two setter’s enraptured with his expression. They both watched transfixed as his face creased with pleasure, and desperation etched into every movement and twitch. Hinata shot out onto his stomach, his rhythm stuttering as he cried and came onto himself and Kageyama’s hand. The teen fell forward onto Kenma’s chest, the teen swallowing thickly as the spiker panted against him, his hot breath dancing across his nipple. He leaned down to bury his face in Hinata’s citrus scented hair, rubbing the back of his neck, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before looking up to Kageyama staring down at the two with an unreadable expression. 

Kenma grabbed Kageyama’s hand, staring the teen in the eyes before pulling his fingers to his mouth and licking off the remains of Hinata’s release. Kageyama swallowed thickly at the sight of the pink tongue lapping at his fingers, watching transfixed as they disappeared into his hot mouth then back out again. He swallows, pupils dilating a little, because there is a very real part of him that would fuck Kenma if given half a chance. Kageyama paused at the thought, previously he had only really desired Shōyō, but his fellow setter was also attractive, cute almost, but in a different way than Shōyō. 

Kenma slowly released his hand once it was completely clean before turning his attention back to Shōyō who was resting against his chest. “You okay?” 

Hinata nodded, nuzzling his cheek against the soft cotton of Kenma’s robe, looking up at him with a dazed expression before grinning widely. 

“Yeah.” His voice was breathy and satisfied. He sighed, pulling back from Kenma’s chest to flop back on the bed. “Man that was good. You two look so hot together.” Hinata’s eyes suddenly snapped open from where they had fluttered closed to leap up, his body suddenly thrumming with energy. “You should totally have sex.”

The pair gave him a blank stare. 

“I mean –“

“Tsh. I know what you mean, but I haven’t bottomed in a while and we have a game tomorrow.” Kenma said with a shrug.

“Same. I don’t want to be limping on the court.” Kageyama said while nodding. 

Hinata sighed, pouting while staring the two down. “Oh!” His eyes lit up again staring at the erection in Kageyama’s lap. “Kenma you could still suck Tobio off!” 

Kenma raised a single eyebrow. “I could, could I?” His tone was sarcastic, but Hinata didn’t quite pick up on it. 

“Yeah! You are really talented with your tongue!” He said with enthusiasm. 

Kenma rolled his eyes at that, turning to look at Kageyama who stared with a look of eager nonchalance. 

“Unless that’s too much for you.” 

Kageyama was sitting smugly in on the bed, legs parted and a smirk on his face. Kenma shifted off the bed to stand in between his spread legs. He had a half second of self-satisfaction before Kenma knelt down and lunged forward, and his world narrowed to a single focus. He let out a low ‘Fuck’, his voice husky in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as Kenma pulled him out from his sweat pants, lips parting before swallowing him down. His tongue immediately went to work, leaving the raven haired teen feeling dizzy with the suddenness of it all. He didn’t gently coax him into hardness, or tease him slowly as Shōyō often did, he demanded his attention through a nimble tongue and bobbing head. 

Kageyama was fully hard, throbbing and aching within what felt like seconds, his hands moving up to tangle in the teen’s silky locks, watching in awe as Kenma’s lips parted, hollowing as he sucked him down with a look of determination. He turned slightly to see Shōyō on the bed, watching wide-eyed, his hands gripping his thighs and his own erection standing up proudly. 

“Come here.” He groaned, motioning for Shōyō to join them. 

Hinata nods, shifting off the bed, his dick bobbing with the movement as he took his place beside Kenma between Kagayama’s spread legs. 

Kenma noticed the movement, pulling back for a moment to pull Shōyō into a messy kiss, devouring the teen’s mouth, and watching as his eyes closed with a whine. He was keen on sharing the taste of the teen’s boyfriend with him. He pulled back from the kiss to observe Kageyama whose erection dipped and bobbed slightly in arousal in watching the scene before him. 

“Why don’t you give your boyfriend a kiss?” He said with a smile, whispering into Hinata’s ear. 

The teen quickly nodded, shifting up and straddling him, one leg on either side leaning down slightly to pull Tobio into a deep kiss, this gave Kenma an almost perfect view of the teen’s backside, and his winking hole with his legs spread. He smirked returning to his motion from before and sucking Tobio down. 

‘God, it's so fucking good.’ Kenma’s eyes slipped shut as he focused on breathing and swallowing the setter deep. He found himself relaxing into the motion mindlessly, giving blowjobs was something he enjoyed, taking note of the different methods and how it affected the individual, the slight ache he would feel and how much power he had over the person under him. Kageyama was a delicious size, his mouth opening wider to accommodate and God, he liked it. He likes the slight ache that's beginning to work its way through his jaw, he likes that he has such an effect on the teen above him, whose hips were shifting frantically attempting to push deeper, the shudders that went through his frame, and the throb of the hot erection in his mouth brought him up to a full erection quickly. 

Hinata’s hands were working their way under Kageyama’s shirt, rubbing circles into the hot skin and pebbling nipples, his nails scraping down his arms as he pressed hot kisses to his lips. He was rock hard once again against his abdomen pressing wetly against the skin. He could see his boyfriend was enjoying himself, his eyes dazed and his mouth lax as Kenma sucked his soul from his body. Hinata smiled pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips, looking down to see Kenma’s look of determination as his lips shifted up and down Kageyama’s shaft, pressing in deep to pull back, swirling his tongue around the tip, and pressing deep again to swallow around him. It was hot seeing Kenma make such a mess of him. He decided to say so. 

“You look so hot Kenma, sucking him down like that. I think you broke him. What do you say Tobio-kun? You gonna cum? You wanna come down his throat? Watch him suck you down?” 

Kageyama groaned to hear the dirty talk coming from Hinata’s lips, grabbing the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss to shut him up. He gritted his teeth as Kenma moaned around his erection. He went from soft, to hard and aching what felt like a minute ago, and now he had his fellow setter sucking him down so well he worried his dick was going to leave him for good. He was on the end of Hinata’s rather enthusiastic and vigorous blowjobs before, but Kenma was working him in a calculated manner, like it was a game he intended to win. 

He wanted to know where the fuck Kenma learned to suck cock like this, but he suspected it was the rooster haired captain of their team. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to look the man in the eyes again if that’s the case. He was trying his best to hold back, biting his lip and thinking unsexy thoughts to get through it, but Kenma’s hot mouth turned into Kenma’s hot throat, and his hips couldn’t help but jerk frantically at the motion. The setter was undulating around him, as he swallowed. 

“Please- please stop. Slow---slow down or this will be over soon.” He finally said, giving in and giving up. 

Kenma pulled back with a slightly pop, a string of saliva travelling from his erection to his lips, wiping his mouth with the corner of his thumb he gave a slight smirk, looking up at a dazed Kageyama and a smiling Hinata he had a devious thought. With little to no warning, except a small smirk he lunged forward, grabbing Shōyō’s cheeks and pulling them apart and quickly plunging his tongue deep. His action pulled a squeaking groan from the teen who shuddered, before pressing himself back onto the tongue that was delving deep within him. 

Hinata let out little breathy whimpers, his arms grasping frantically at Kageyama’s shoulders as Kenma ate him out like he was starving. Kageyama thought that he was going to be driven crazy from Kenma’s mouth on him, but it seemed that feeling Shōyō squirm on his lap in such a wanton way was just as intoxicating. 

“Kenma….” The teen groaned his hips pressing back with the motion of the mouth on him. Kageyama shuddered again at the hand enveloping his cock, looking down to see the teen rolling a condom down his erection as he ate Hinata out, before pulling away with a groan. Hinata was panting against Kageyama’s chest when Kenma placed the pale cock against his opening and helped the other setter to press down. 

“You’re taking me in Shōyō…” Kageyama said with a groan, his hips pumping up. Kenma groaned at the sight in front of his eyes, seeing the pretty pale erection pushing in and out of Hinata’s pink and soft hole, tugging slightly with each motion. The middle blocker was letting out little huffs of air as his boyfriend pounded into him while his newest lover watched on with interest, his erection pushing from the folds in his robe. 

“It’s hot, you fucking him still clothed.” Kenma remarked, standing beside Kageyama’s seated form while Hinata writhed on his lap. 

“Hn.” He grunted in response, before eyeing the erection nearly at eye level. 

Kageyama looked up to see Kenma distracted by Hinata’s bouncing cock, and decided to take initiative. He quickly turned enveloping the teen’s erection in one smooth swallow, hollowing his cheeks and slurping him down without hesitation. 

Kageyama gagged a little when Kenma’s hips thrust forward of their own volition in both shock and pleasure. The teen’s thighs quivering under the unexpected pleasure of Tobio’s tongue twirling around his throbbing erection. He made eye contact with his fellow setter, his hips gently pressing forward in rhythm as he moved his hands to keep his head in place. Kageyama closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of sucking the teen’s cock while his own was enveloped in Hinata’s hot, soft clenching depths. 

The trio continued to suck, and slurp, and shift and groan until moans filled the small hotel room. Hinata had a light flush over his face and chest, Kageyama seemed to be off in his own world, while Kenma happily took in the scene in front of him. If this is what he gets in a relationship with the pair then he was in. 

Hinata trembled, “I’m close” he whined, lifting his hips with more urgency, and grinding down hard. 

Kageyama’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the motion, shuddering as he came deep inside Shōyō, filling the condom with ease. Kenma popped from his mouth, the pudding haired teen taking his erection in hand and stroking quickly, still slick with salvia before cumming onto Kageyama and Hinata’s chests, biting his lips to avoid letting out a yell. 

“Ssshit.” He said in a muffled whimper, wringing the last drops from his erection as he watched his cum slide down their chests, trailing past their nipples, and despite feeling utterly spent, he couldn’t help but want to lick it off them. 

Hinata frantically chased his own orgasm on Kageyama’s slowly softening cocked, grinding and clenching around the member hitting his prostate a final time before cumming all over himself for the third time that night. He let out a satisfied huff and whine of oxygen before gently and slowly pulling of the erection within him before falling to the side in an exhausted heap. 

Kenma took his place on the bed beside Hinata with Kageyama on the other end, the trip all breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. 

“Well that was fun!” Hinata exclaimed, sitting up and looking back and forth between Kenma and Tobio with a grin. 

Kenma grimaced looking up at Hinata in disbelief. “How do you still have this much energy?” He turned to Kageyama, “Is he always like this?”

The setter gave a solemn nod, sighing in exhaustion. Grinning slightly as Hinata whacked him in response. He snatched away the offending arm, pulling the teen tight to his body and trapping him within his embrace. 

“Hey!”

He pressed his lips to the teen’s right shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to the skin before sucking a rather large hicky onto the pale neck. Hinata quieted at the motion, looking to Kenma. 

Kageyama also made eye contact, saying without words that he was accepted. The setter nodded, taking his place beside Hinata and leaning down, only to shift last minute and give a light bite to the side of Kageyama’s neck, ignoring the slight hiss of pain from the teen, before moving onto Hinata’s neck, sucking on the other side and placing his mark there as well. 

“Sneaky sly cat bastard.” Kageyama hissed. 

“Oh are we making observations now, tall emotionally stunted crow?” He quipped back. 

Kageyama flushed and Hinata let out a small guffaw of laughter, smiling brightly up at Kenma, his eyes glinting as he lunged at the setter, letting out a sweet little growl and sucking on his neck, Kageyama shortly joining him in embracing the setter, pressing a kiss to the teen’s lips before sucking his own mark on his skin. 

Hinata pulled back and smiled. “There! Just one more!” He said nipping at Kageyama’s neck. “All set! Now we all belong to each other!” 

Kenma smiled and rolled his eyes. “We aren’t wolves. These aren’t mating marks.” He said his voice dry. 

“No. They are a promise.” Kageyama responded, looking Kenma in his eyes. 

The setter nodded. “A promise then.” 

“Next time you guys are going to bottom!”

Kenma and Kageyama made eye contact, silent communication between the pair going off before they nodded, dragging Hinata’s in-between them. 

“Or-“ Kenma began.

“Next time…” Kageyama continued. 

“You bottom for BOTH of us…” 

“At the same time.” Kageyama finished with a grin. 

Hinata froze. “What do you mean by- Oh hell no! You two are not getting anywhere near my ass together, you’ll break me!” 

The teen leapt from the arms of the two and sprinted to the bathroom, shouting out that he was going to shower and neither of them were welcome. 

Kageyama and Kenma shared a smile grin at that, Kenma feeling more relaxed around Kageyama now that he was essentially claimed by the pair. A question in his mind still lingered though. 

“Hey, Tobio?”

“Hmm?” Kageyama responded, turning his head towards the teen. 

“Why were you okay with this? From all accounts when I spoke to Hinata last time, and the message that you sent to the others, you aren’t really a open relationship kind of guy.” 

Kageyama paused, closing his eyes for a moment as if in thought, before sighing and sitting up. “It’s kind hard to explain.” 

“Do you not see me as a threat?” 

Kageyama looked at him sharply at that. “Yes and no. Shōyō cares about you a lot, so you are totally a threat… but he cares a lot about a lot of people, and I wouldn’t be okay with them being with us like this.” 

“So why me?”

“Because you care more about him than what he can offer you. Everyone comes to love Hinata, but you heard from him at his worst and were there for him. You even threatened me, and I can’t help but admire you for that. I know you’d fight for him, and do more than just take what he offers, you want to give back just as much.” 

“I need your word. Don’t make him cry like that again.” Kenma said, his tone serious. 

Kageyama nodded emphatically, raising his hands in surrender. “Of course not. I was an idiot, and I could have ruined everything. I won’t do anything to hurt him ever again. You either, ya?”

Kenma nodded at that. “He deserves so much more than what we can offer. He’s really something.” He said, as long off look in his eyes. 

“Yeah. He’s special, and the fact that you can see that is what makes you perfect. That and you’re pretty cute.”

Kenma flushed at that, Shōyō emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of smoke. “Who’s cute? Kenma? Of course he is! Look at his face, he’s adorable!” Hinata commented, bouncing on the bed and taking Kenma’s beet red face into his palms and placing a big smooch on his lips. 

Kageyama smiled, and kissed the teen’s cheek, causing him to go an even deeper shade of red. Hinata laughing and snuggling into his arms. He looked between Kenma and Tobio, noticing the ease between the pair. 

“You guys talk some things out?” 

Kageyama and Kenma nodded. “Yeah. All is well here.”

Kageyama scooped up Shōyō and tossed him on the other bed, grabbing Kenma’s hand and dragging him behind, and scooting under the covers. “Doubt your Captain will be back tonight, so let’s stay here together.” 

“Yeah.” Shōyō said with a smile snuggling in between the pair. The bed was a tight fit, but he felt perfectly comfortable surrounded by the pair, and was looking forward to what the future between the trio would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again... there might be a epilogue after this because it is genuinely hard to let go and now I really want to write a DP scene with the trio... you know, a really lovey moment. Totally intended to include it but my brain thought that expectation was a little much for poor Hinata given he would have to play after, which is a definite no... and a lot of lube and prep, more than what Kuroo packed in his bag... 
> 
> So yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and will read the next one too. It will pretty much be a chapter of smut though. Not that this wasn't. -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming on this journey with me so far. If there's interest I'll write a final chapter with a the pairing you can all probably guess by now Hinata/Kenma/Kageyama. If not I'll be moving onto another one shot. 
> 
> Thanks for the support ya'll! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but never expected.


End file.
